Bleeding Love
by jumpthenfallx
Summary: The guy who has everything soon falls for the girl who has nothing. Meet Miley Stewart, the girl with nothing but her best friend Mitchie. And then meet Nick Gray. The guy who has everything. But happiness. NILEY! R&R. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1: Dead And Gone

Bleeding Love

Chapter 1: Dead And Gone.

_**I've been travelin' on this road to long, Just trying to find my way back home. The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone**_

**Dead And Gone – T.I. feat. Justin Timberlake**

15 year old Miley Stewart walked down the hallway in school, clutching her books to her chest. She got to her locker and was met by her best friend and only friend, Mitchie. Miley smiled at Mitchie and opened her locker. "Hey, Mitch," she said. "Hey, Miles. What's up?" Mitchie asked. "Ugh, Populars hanging out by the fountain outside. I had to come in the side door to avoid them," Miley groaned. "Um, looks like you can't avoid them for long because Jockzilla and Slutsalot are coming this way," Mitchie warned.

Miley turned her head to see the people that bullied her most, Nick Gray and Alex Russo, coming down the hall towards them with their group of followers walking behind them like lost puppies. They stopped in front of Mitchie and Miley with smirks on their face. "Stinky Stewart actually bothered to come in today, huh, Nick?" Alex asked. Nick laughed cruelly and looked Miley up and down. "I would say that I'd tap that, but it's her. No thanks," Nick said. Alex cackled. Miley looked at them and closed her locker.

"Have you nothing better to do than annoy me?" she asked. Mitchie stood by her side. "Oh, trust me, we do, but there's nothing as fun as watching you get cut up about it," Nick said. "So, Stinky, why did you even bother coming in today? You already know that everyone hates you. So why don't you just leave?" Alex asked, walking in a circle around Miley. Miley closed her eyes and inhaled. She then opened her eyes. "Because I don't care if anyone hates me. The only thing that matters is that I don't hate myself," she said.

"Who do you think you are? A priest? Get over yourself, Stewart. Even _you_ hate yourself. Don't even try and deny it. Your so called best friend hates you, just like the rest of us. So why don't you jump off a cliff or something? Save us all the pain of having to see you every single day. I mean, it _hurts_ to see someone has boring and ugly as you walk into the same school as me. It's just plain embarrassing for the school. What kind of advertisement do you send out for Seaview High?!" Alex asked. Miley knew it was a rhetorical question, but she decided to answer it anyway.

"I send out a better advertisement and example for this school than you ever will. Look at yourself, Alex. You think that guys will fall for you because you show some skin? I know that deep down inside of you, there's more to you than short skirts and high heels. I know that deep down, you're an amazing, kind, smart girl," Miley said and smiled. Alex scoffed. "What, so you think I'm a nerd? Sorry, Stewart, but keep the description of yourself. And only use it about yourself. Don't embarrass others but making them feel like they're like you," she said.

Miley looked at Alex. On that particular day, she was wearing black heels and a short denim mini skirt. She was wearing a revealing tank top. It stopped just above her belly button and showed a lot of cleavage. All the boys in the hallway were staring at her, either wishing and praying that her cleavage was so big that her tank top would burst, or trying to catch a glimpse up her skirt. Miley and Mitchie noticed that Nick was glaring at all of them so that they would divert their eyes from his girlfriend's skin.

"Right, Nick?" Alex asked with a smirk. "Correct, Al. And anyway, what guy would date _that_?" he spat, also walking around Miley. Miley closed her eyes, praying that they'd walk away soon. "Let's see. She has disgusting hair, disgusting style, a disgusting face, a fat body," Alex said. Nick laughed. Miley felt the tears prick her eyes. "Leave her alone," Mitchie said. "And you are?" Nick asked. "Her best friend. What the hell has she ever done to you?!" she exclaimed. "She was born," Alex said, and she walked away with Nick, pushing Miley against the lockers roughly as she passed.

Miley fell to the ground and bumped her head on the lockers. She felt her eyes become watery and her vision become blurry. She blinked, trying to get rid of the tears, but it just caused them to fall down her cheeks. Mitchie sat down beside her and hugged her. "It'll be alright, Miles. It'll all be okay. It'll all end some day. I promise you that they are just jerks that need to get over themselves," Mitchie said. Miley let out a quiet sob and wiped her tears. "I can't do this anymore, Mitch. This has been happening for over 2 years. I can't handle it anymore," Miley cried. Mitchie hugged her.

"I know, hun. You don't deserve any of this. But as much as I hate to say it, we can't do anything about their behaviour. They're jocks. They don't care about anyone but themselves. You're worth far more than they ever will be," Mitchie said. Miley wiped her tears and sniffled. "Thanks, Mitch. You're the greatest friend I could ever ask for. No one else would be there for me," Miley said. "I love you, Miles. You're like my sister. I'll always be there for you. Whether you like it or not. You don't have a choice," Mitchie said. They giggled and linked arms before walking towards English.

"Oh, by the way, Mitch, I wrote a new song last night," Miley commented as they walked down the English corridor. "What's it called?" Mitchie asked, taking her phone out of her pocket and checking the time. "The Climb," Miley replied. "Can I hear it some time?" Mitchie asked. Miley smiled and nodded as they pushed through the door to English and sat down in their seats. Mitchie turned to talk to Miley. "Miles ... I still think you should record a demo and send it to a label. You're bound to get signed," Mitchie said. Miley sighed.

"Mitch, I told you. I can't handle rejection well. I've handled it far too many times in my life. My mom rejected me, the Populars rejected me, every other person in the student body of Seaview rejected me, my brothers rejected me and went off to college. The only people left are my sister and dad. And even then, Brandi's never home and my dad is always at work," Miley said. "Miles. It isn't about your past. If you get signed, then it's all about your future. I love you whatever you do. But, Miles, this is a major opportunity," Mitchie pleaded.

"How desperate do you want me to get signed and become famous? Mitch, I don't sing because people want me to. I sing because I love singing. It's been my whole life since my mom and brothers left. All I can do is write songs about my past. What else do I do? Mitchie, I can't handle being rejected by a major label. I've been rejected so many times before. I can't do it anymore," Miley said. Mitchie sighed and took out her paper and pen. She wrote the words 'yes' and 'no' in the corners of the page. She started writing things in the 'yes' column:

_AMAZING voice, you deserve a new start, people need to hear you sing, you're an amazing writer, maybe your mom will come back, you_

It got cut off when Miley snatched the page away from her best friend. "We can wish and pray and hope that my mom will come back all we want, but we both know that my mom will NEVER come back for me!" she hissed. She crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it into the bin while their teacher walked in and sat at her desk. "Okay, guys, today we're just going to work on our creative writing assignments," she called. Miley grabbed a pen and started writing on her page. Suddenly, a ball of paper was thrown back onto her desk. She picked it up and read.

_Hey :) -Mitchie_

_Hey, Mitch. Nice talking to you after, oh, I dunno, 10 SECONDS?! Lmao. -Miley_

_Thank you :) I was bored =/ Creative writing isn't my thing. Nor is it yours, unless we're doing lyrics or poetry or whatever :( Which sucks, I must admit. -Mitchie_

_Mitch, I have work to do! -Miley_

_So? Talk to me instead! I'm more entertaining and you know it ;) -Mitchie_

Miley laughed silently to herself and shoved the note in her bag. She looked up at the board and saw that there were quotes from Romeo and Juliet. "Miley. Is there a problem?" the teacher asked, looking up from her paperwork. "Um, no, ma'am," Miley replied, and looked down at her page again.

_"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun"_

What were those words supposed to mean? Was it something to do with the ridiculous yet magnificent concept of love? Or was it just Shakespeare trying to be cheesy? Miley sighed and continued her writing. What else was there to do?

--

That afternoon, Miley walked out of Trigonometry and walked to her locker, where she saw Mitchie waiting. "Milerz!" Mitchie squealed, and hugged her best friend tightly. Miley laughed and hugged her best friend back. "Mitch, why are you excited?" she asked. "You will never believe what my dad just got us!" Mitchie replied. "Um, a voucher for the CD store?" Miley asked, confused by what Mitchie was talking about. "No, silly! He got us ... TICKETS TO GO AND SEE COLDPLAY!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Miley yelled. "YES FREAKING WAY! WE'RE GOING IN 2 WEEKS!" Mitchie yelled. Miley hugged Mitchie as tightly as possible. "YOUR DAD IS THE GREATEST!" she yelled. Mitchie giggled and pulled away from the hug. "I officially love him more than ever for doing this. He knows how obsessed with Coldplay we are!" she said and smiled broadly. But her smile was wiped off her face. Miley followed her gaze and saw her glaring in Nick's direction as he walked past. "Problem, nerd?" he asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Can you not think of any vocabulary besides the word nerd or geek?" she asked. Nick walked over and put his hand on top her books. He pushed them down and out of her hands. They scattered across the hallway, while all Mitchie's papers fluttered away and out of sight. "Who the hell do you think you are? No one talks to Nick Gray like that," Nick spat. Mitchie glared at him. Miley picked up a few books and handed them to Mitchie. "Mitch, let's go," Miley said, gripping Mitchie's arm as Nick smirked at them.

Mitchie allowed herself to be pulled along by Miley. They picked up any of Mitchie's sheets that they saw along the way. "Mitch, he isn't worth it," Miley hissed. "But he's worth your tears?" Mitchie hissed back. "That's different and you know it," Miley snapped. "What? So he bullies you worse and you cry and it's okay, but when he bullies me and I try to fight back, it's wrong?" Mitchie asked. "Mitch, you're taking it the wrong way. What I meant is that he's not worth getting cut up about," Miley said softly as they walked out to Mitchie's car.

"Miles. You get cut up every single time. I just don't see how it's different for you and not for me. Nobody wants to see you this miserable, mainly me. So why get cut up over it? I'm not the one getting cut up. You are," Mitchie said. She started up the car and reversed out of the space. She started driving out of the school gates and down the street to Miley's street. "I don't like this life, Mitch. But it's the only life I can have since my mom went," Miley said. She stared out the window, thinking about her mother. It had been a few years since she had seen her. The only things she had left were Mitchie, her sister, and her dad. And even then, the only one she really ever saw properly was Mitchie.

"How about we swap schools? Start fresh. We need that. Miles, ever since they started bullying you, you've changed. You've been quiet and distant. The only time I've seen you truly excited was when I told you about the Coldplay tickets," Mitchie said. "I just want to crawl under a rock and die. We can't switch schools. If we did, the school would be completely filled with idiots. I don't want them bugging me, sure. But my education is more important. How about we just forget about them and focus on each other and learning," Miley suggested. Mitchie sighed and pulled up outside Miley's house.

"Whatever you like. But do me a favour. Remember that I'll always be here for you," she said. Miley smiled fakely. "I know that, Mitch. You don't need to remind me that. I'm here for you too," she said. "Okay. What time does your dad get back?" Mitchie replied. "8. Brandi's sleeping over at a friend's tonight. So I'll be alone until 8. Want to come in?" Miley offered. Mitchie shook her head and said, "Thanks, but I have to help my mom with dinner tonight. Call me if you need anything, alright?" Miley nodded and got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride!" she called, and ran into the small bungalow.

Ever since her mother had gone, they had been living badly. There was never any food that wasn't past its use-by date, and the house was filthy and unclean. There was no one to cook for, because Brandi and Mr. Stewart got dinner, breakfast and lunch at work or school, and no one cleaned because Mr. Stewart and Brandi were never home to appreciate it. Miley sighed and walked into the kitchen, or what they claimed to be a kitchen.

There were piles of filthy plates and glasses stacked up around the sink. The bin was overfilled with rotting, decaying food and wrappers that probably had mice living inside them. The room was literally disgusting.

Miley jumped across the rubbish and mould and over to the answering machine, which was flashing. She pressed the button that played the messages. There was one from the landlord, which she deleted immediately. Then she had one from her father. "Miles, baby girl, I'm going on a business trip for the week. I'll see you next week. I love you, sweetheart. See you when I get back." Miley sighed again and picked up a glass. She threw it at the wall as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks. She screamed loudly and cried softly.

Her phone went off. She looked at it and saw that a withheld number was calling her. She picked up and answered. "H-Hello?" she asked. "YOU'RE A SLUT, BITCH!" a girl yelled into the other line, then hung up. Miley sat there and cried harder. How did someone even manage to get her number? She already knew who the culprit of the call was. Alex. Miley sat her phone on the counter and walked into the cleanest room of the house. Her bedroom. It was the only room she ever cleaned since it was the only room that was ever really used.

She closed the door after herself and threw her bag on the bed. She picked up her copy of Romeo And Juliet and began to read. It had always been her favourite book. She sank into her beanbag in the corner, reading in deep concentration. All she focused on were the words inked on the pages of the book. She found the line she had been thinking about in English that day. _"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun"._ She spent a few moments trying to figure out what William Shakespeare was trying to point out in the book before moving on.

--

The next morning, Miley was walking along the puddle-filled street to school when a black Mercedes drove past and splashed her. Miley screamed and jumped back from the fright of the contact the water had made with her. She looked up and saw Nick and his best friend Justin laughing at her.

"YOU JERKS!" she screamed at the car. "Better get to school, freak. Wouldn't want your little friend getting lonely now, would we?!" Nick yelled over. He and Justin laughed one more time before closing their windows and driving away towards school.

Miley picked up a couple of books she had dropped and blew on them to try and dry them a bit, but it didn't work. Miley felt the tears stinging her eyes as she started running down the street to school. It was the only thing that kept her mind off her drenched clothes and hair.

She eventually walked through the front doors of the school. Everyone stared and laughed at her soaked appearance. Mitchie ran over. "Miles what happened to you?!" she exclaimed. "Nick and Justin drove past and soaked me," she said quietly. Mitchie hugged her and led her into the bathroom.

"Things will get better for us, Miley. I promise," she said, handing Miley a large pile of paper towels. Miley rubbed her bare arms with a couple and threw them in the bin. "Don't you get it, Mitchie? Things are _never_ going to get better!" With those words, Miley scattered the pile of paper towels across the floor and stormed out. "MILEY!" Mitchie yelled after her, but it was too late. Miley was already gone.

**A/N: Woo hoo! First chapter of my brand new story. It'll probably be my longest story to date. So REVIEW WITH 3+ WORDS! Tell me WHAT and WHY you loved it, if you loved it at all. I know it was sort of crap, but it's the first chapter. Cut me some slack. So REVIEW and tell me if you want me to continue, and if you liked it or not. I think that's it for today. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Bleeding Love. Thanks. I love you. This was originally called Fifteen so I had to replace the title and stuff. Sorry! Lolz**

**- Charlotte xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold As You

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 2: Cold As You

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day, Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say. And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.**_

**Cold As You – Taylor Swift**

Miley sat in Chemistry, taking down the notes, when a piece of paper landed over her notes. She picked it up and slowly began to read the note that was staring up at her.

_Come by the back of the school at lunch or else._

Miley looked around. No one was looking. They all had their heads down, writing down the notes from the board. "Is there a problem, Miley?" Mrs. Thomas, the teacher, asked, turning from the board to Miley. "Um, no, ma'am," Miley said, and she shoved the note in her pocket and continued taking down the notes.

Mitchie looked at her, concerned. Miley shook her head and mouthed, "I'll tell you later." Mitchie nodded and continued writing. Miley started writing again, but she heard giggling, and looked up to see Alex laughing and pointing at her with her best friends, Sonny and Harper.

Miley sighed and looked down. She tried concentrating. But then she heard Alex whisper something that really got to her. "Have you seen how fat she is? I mean, look at her ass! She is such a slut!" Miley felt her eyes fill with tears.

She gritted her teeth and continued writing. She knew that Mitchie was staring at her worriedly, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. She had to keep her mind off what Alex had said. She wouldn't let it affect her ...

_Oh, who am I kidding? Alex is right. I'm a fat slut. No wonder guys don't want to date me_, she thought. She looked down at herself. To everyone else, she had the perfect body. But in her own eyes, she was fat. A fat slut, just like Alex had said.

Miley sighed and poked her stomach through her plaid button down shirt. She sighed again and went back to writing, trying to ignore the whispers coming from the girls in the bench behind her. Soon enough, Miley couldn't handle it anymore.

"Miss, can I please go to the bathroom?" she asked coarsely. "Go ahead, Miley," Mrs. Thomas said. Miley got up and rushed to the bathroom. When she got there, she looked in the mirror. Tears were coming down her cheeks. She looked at herself.

Her blue eyes glistened from the tears waiting to release themselves. Her hair was still straight from the way she had done it earlier that morning. Miley stuck her hand in her pocket and found her house key. The end was sharp. Thousands of things were running through her mind. So she did it ...

The key slashed quickly across her wrist. The pain went away after a few seconds, and it felt like all her pain was going away. Miley cried as she cut herself again. Blood trickled down her arm and onto the floor. The blood was scarlet red. Miley stopped after a few minutes and looked in the mirror. "What have I become?" she whispered. She grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around her wrist.

The blood soon stopped flowing, so she pulled her sleeve down to cover the cut and walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the hallway and back into Chemistry. "Miley, what took you so long?" Mrs. Thomas asked. "Oh, long queue. Sorry, Mrs. Thomas," Miley said. She went to sit in her seat, but when she sat down, she fell on the ground. She looked up and saw Alex, Sonny and Harper laughing as Alex unhooked her stiletto from Miley's stool. Mitchie helped Miley up.

"Alex Russo, principal's office, now," Mrs. Thomas said, walking over to Miley. Alex got up and purposely pushed her books off the desk so they hit Miley before walking out of the room. Mrs. Thomas stood in front of Miley and Mitchie's desk and leaned against it. "Are you alright?" she asked Miley. She simply nodded, still in shock. "Miles, that was a hard fall. You should go to the nurse," Mitchie said caringly. Miley shook her head. "I'm fine," she said. Mrs. Thomas sighed and walked back to the front of the class.

"OK, she's gone. I'm your best friend. I know when you're lying. What really happened when you went to the bathroom?" Mitchie hissed. Miley shook her head. "I told you. Long queue. Let me sharpen my pencil," she said and got up, but Mitchie grabbed her wrist. "OW!" Miley screamed. Mitchie gasped and pulled up Miley's sleeves to see the cuts. "Miley, Mitchie, is there a problem?" Mrs. Thomas asked. Miley snatched her arm back and went over to the pencil sharpener. "No, Mrs. Thomas," she said.

Mitchie felt like her world was spinning around. Her best friend was cutting herself. They were both getting bullied. "Mrs. Thomas, c-can I be excused for the bathroom?" she asked. Mrs. Thomas nodded, and Mitchie got up and rushed out of the room. Miley looked down, feeling guilty, but she picked up her spirits and walked back to her seat, where she saw Sonny text messaging someone under the table. She sighed. Rumours would be going around by lunch.

--

At lunch, Miley grabbed a bottle of water and paid before walking towards the back of the school. She heard people laughing in the alley between the main building and the gym block. She took a deep breath and walked towards the alley. "H-Hello?" Miley didn't see anyone. She heard the laughing get louder and footsteps. Then suddenly, she was slammed against the brick wall and kneed in the stomach.

"How does it feel, Stewart? Miserable?" Miley recognised the voice, but she couldn't figure out who it was. Miley fell to the ground, holding her stomach. "Leave me alone! Please!" she begged, but the people laughed, and someone stood on her hand. Miley screamed as she heard a crack come from her hand. They laughed harder and kicked her in the stomach. "Does it hurt?" someone asked. Miley started crying, pleading with them to stop. "PLEASE!" she screamed.

The people laughed and pulled her up. She couldn't make out their faces in the dark shadows as they punched her repeatedly in the face. Then, as one continued to punch and slap her face, another one repeatedly punched her in the stomach. Miley was sobbing by now, screaming and begging for them to stop. They just laughed and punched harder. Then someone else pulled her hair extremely hard. Miley screamed louder than before. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

The people cackled loudly. The person pulling her hair let go and walked to a different part of the shadows. They came back and Miley heard the sound of metal hitting against knees. She winced, knowing something bad was about to happen. Suddenly, she felt something hit her on the head. She screamed as her world started spinning. Suddenly, everything went black ...

--

In the cafeteria, Nick was sitting with his friends, Justin, Jake, Jason and Shane, and his brothers, Kevin and Joe. "Hey, Nick? You like making that Stewart girl miserable, right?" Jake asked. Nick laughed. "Favourite part of the day," he said.

"How about we make her life even worse?" Justin suggested. Nick thought about it for a moment. Her life was already miserable. He felt guilty about making it that bad, but he couldn't let his friends think he actually _liked_ her or something like that. "Um, what do you mean?" he asked.

"We were talking on our way to Physics today. We agreed to an ultimate plan to make Stewart's life hell. Make her fall for the most popular guy in school and break her heart," Jake said. Nick's eyes widened. That was beyond cruel. "Uh, I can't, guys. Alex will go insane," he said. He went through his mind for excuses, but that one was all he had.

"We talked to her about it. She thinks it's perfect. Why not, dude? It's not as if you actually like her!" Justin said. Nick laughed. "Of course not! But the idea of kissing **that**?! That is disgusting, my man," he said. The guys laughed.

"Let's make a deal, dude. If you can get her in to bed, then that's it. You can ditch her and that alone will tear her apart. Come on, dude. Just do it and make her go through all the pain," Kevin said. Nick looked down. He knew that it was wrong. Even he had boundaries when it came to bullying Miley.

"She's one of those chastity freaks. She's saving herself until marriage," Nick said. **{A/N: NO OFFENCE INTENDED TO ANYONE WHO'S SAVING THEMSELVES UNTIL MARRIAGE. I'm saving myself. I'm just saying that for writing purposes. The point I'm trying to get across is that Nick is a player who thinks that saving yourself is stupid. I DON'T THINK IT IS STUPID!}**

"Maybe you could be the one to change that," Justin said. The bell rang, and everyone but Nick stood up. "Dude, if you do this, then we'll make a deal with you. We'll pay you $50 each. But if you don't, then you pay us $50 each. Got that? We'll give you until we go to the bowling alley with the girls later," Jake said. And they all walked away, except Nick.

Nick sighed and buried his face in his hands. "This is so wrong," he whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and grabbed his books before getting up and walking into Algebra. He looked around and saw that everyone was in the classroom except for Miley. Mitchie ran over to him. "What did you do to her?! Where the hell is she?!" she said, panicking.

"Chill, Torres. I don't know. Probably cutting herself," Nick said, smirking falsely. Mitchie slapped him. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY, NICK!" she yelled. Nick held his cheek. "You bitch!" he exclaimed. He looked around and noticed three other people missing. Alex, Harper and Sonny were all gone. "Here's the deal. Find my best friend or I'll fucking kill you," Mitchie hissed. Nick was about to say something, but their teacher, Mr. Rogers, walked in.

"Take your seats," he said. Nick and Mitchie rushed to their seats as the door opened again and Alex walked in, laughing with Sonny and Harper. "Would you ladies like to explain why you're late for class?" Mr. Rogers asked. "We got tied up with something," Alex said with a smirk on her face. Mr. Rogers looked around the class. "Where's Miley Stewart?" he asked. Mitchie put up her hand. "Sir, Nick's done something to her."

"I didn't do anything to your nerdy little friend!" Nick exclaimed. "Miss. Torres, you have permission to go look for Miley. Mr. Gray, since she says you did something to her, then you can help Mitchie," Mr. Rogers said, and handed them hall passes. "This is so unfair," Nick muttered and followed Mitchie out of the room.

"Where did you leave her?" Mitchie growled. "I've already told you! I didn't do anything to her! So how the hell would I know where she is?! You're her best friend! Where does she like to go?" he asked. "She loves the garden around the back of the school," Mitchie said and started running outside. Nick sprinted after her, but she was far too fast for him. By the time he caught up with her, he found her frozen at the end of the alley between the gym block and the main building.

"Torres, why the hell are you -" Nick saw what Mitchie was staring at and froze as well. "Miley. MILEY!" Mitchie screamed. She ran over to Miley and shook her. She was in a terrible state. There was blood coming out of her head. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Her arms and legs were limp. Nick knelt down beside Mitchie. "What happened to her? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Mitchie screamed, crying.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND GET THE DAMN NURSE?!" Nick yelled back. Mitchie shook her head. "WHY? SO YOU CAN HURT HER SOME MORE! YOU GO AND GET THE NURSE!" she screamed back. Nick stood up and walked towards the nurse's office. He poked his head in and saw the nurse drinking some coffee. She stood up and walked over to him. "What do you want, boy?" she snapped.

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but I kind of need help. There's a really badly hurt girl down the alley between the gym and main building. She's bleeding and everything. We don't know what to do. You have to help us," Nick said. He couldn't believe HE was helping MILEY. Something must've been wrong with the world.

"Alright, call an ambulance, I'll go and see to her," she said, and rushed out of the room. Nick closed the door and went towards the phone. But he saw a file cabinet with the words 'Student Records' on it. Nick knew he shouldn't have, but he did ...

He slowly walked over to the cabinet and went to 'S'. He found Miley's and took it out and slowly began reading.

_Straight A student. Amazing pupil. Incredibly bright and talented and intelligent. Mother left when she was young. Has younger sister named Brandi. Has older brothers named Jackson and Trace, now at college. Father on business a lot._

Nick froze. He never knew her mom had left. He felt incredibly guilty for all the things he had ever said to her now. And for actually thinking about that deal with his friends. _I am such a jerk_, he thought. Then he remembered about the ambulance and called one for Miley before rushing back to Mitchie and the nurse.

Nick saw Mitchie sobbing while the nurse checked Miley's heartbeat. "If the ambulance gets here in time, then she may still make it," she said. Nick nodded as he heard sirens for the ambulance. He sat down beside Miley, Mitchie and the nurse. "She'll be okay, Mitchie," he said softly.

"Pft, yeah right. Look at her! And who the hell are you to tell me that?! You hate her, dickhead. Why are you even here?" she spat. "Mitchie ... don't be like that. Listen, I regret hurting her and everything, and I wish I could take it back. I-I know about her mom," Nick said, whispering the last part.

Mitchie looked at him. "How do you know about her mom? She only ever told me," she said softly. "It doesn't matter how I know. But I do. I want her to make it through this just as much as you do, just so I can say I'm sorry," Nick said. "Yeah, I'm sure," Mitchie spat sarcastically.

"Mitchie, just believe me when I say I regret it," Nick said. He meant it. He had finally made his decision. He wasn't going to make Miley fall for him because of his friends. It was wrong. He was going to stand up for what he believed in and make his friends and girlfriend realise that bullying was wrong.

--

Nick walked into the bowling alley and saw all his friends standing around Alex, Sonny and Harper. They were all laughing. Nick walked over. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Did you hear what the girls did to Stewart?! FUCKING GENIOUS!" Shane exclaimed, laughing.

"Alex ... that was you?" Nick asked quietly. Alex smiled and nodded. "Aren't you proud of me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick pushed her away. "No. Alex, that was wrong. You went too far. She was unconscious. She woke up an hour ago with a broken hand, a broken rib, stitches in her head, cuts and bruises all over her, and no recollection of what happened in that alley," Nick said.

Alex stepped back furiously. "You like her, don't you?!" she exclaimed. "No! I'm just saying that what you did was wrong," he said. "Listen, Nick, we all came to a decision when we were waiting for you. The girls were genius with that plan. But we can make her hurt more. You're doing it, no choices. You hurt her or we'll make your life hell," Jason said.

Nick looked around at the people he had once claimed as his best friends. "It's wrong, you guys," he whispered. "Well what would you rather have? Friends or the right thing? Take your pick, Nick," Joe said quietly. He hated making his brother decide, and so did Kevin, but they didn't want the others to do what they were doing to Nick to them. **(Does that sentence make sense?)**

"I..." Nick looked around and his eyes caught Kevin's. He mouthed 'sorry' to Nick and looked down. Nick sighed. "How do you expect me to decide between right and wrong?" he muttered to himself. "Nick, you have everything. You're rich, popular, you're captain of the football team. You have everything you could ever want and you're risking it for some tramp. Some nerd?" Harper asked.

"Fine. I'll do it," Nick said. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted it. Everyone cheered and hugged him or high-fived him. "Okay, let's start planning this. Nick, start when she comes back into school. Make her think that we broke up, then tell her you're sorry for everything you've done. Then gradually, make her start falling for you, while giving us regular updates on what's happening. Deal?" Alex asked.

Nick sighed. "Yeah, it's a deal," he muttered. "Good," Sonny said. "Let's bowl to celebrate!" Justin exclaimed. They all cheered and hollered, except for Nick. He simply slumped down in a plastic seat and took a large swig of Diet Coke from a glass sitting on the table in front of him. "Drown my sorrows," he muttered.

--

The next day, Miley woke up in her hospital bed and sighed. Mitchie was sleeping in the chair beside the bed. "Mitchie," she said, and shook Mitchie's arm. Mitchie's eyes snapped open. "Huh?!" she exclaimed. Miley giggled.

"Mitch, I think I have a problem," she said softly. "What's that?" Mitchie replied. "I think ... I think I want to go travelling with my dad on his business trips," Miley said softly.

**A/N: Haha very unexpected and very crappy. I think all my chapters are crap though ... it's just the way I write. Lol. So, who's looking forward to my YouTube mini marathon tonight? ME! I have an intro contest for Season 2, so if you watch my YouTube videos, then I have one thing to say. ENTER! Lol. So next chapter will be out soon. Byyyyye love you xoxo**

**- Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3: I Can't Stay Away

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 3: I Can't Stay Away.

_**I'm conflicted, I inhale now I'm addicted, To this place, To you babe, I can't stay away, Can't stay away. We get up, we go down, Then we go one more round, It's wrong, they say . I can't stay a- I can't stay away, No I can't stay a- I can't stay away.**_

**I Can't Stay Away – The Veronicas**

Mitchie froze. "Miley, you can't. Please don't go. I need you here. What am I supposed to do if you go? Get bullied by the jocks and cheerleaders worse?" she asked. Miley sighed. "Mitch, I can't stay here. Look what happened to me. I got beaten up beyond belief. I'll get hurt again if I stay here. I just can't," Miley said.

"You think leaving will make things better? Miles, it'll make things worse. What friends will you have there?" Mitchie asked. "What friends do I have here?" she replied. "What am I? Thin air?!" Mitchie snapped. Miley saw by the look in Mitchie's eyes that she had hurt her badly. "Mitch, I didn't mean it like that," she said softly.

"I've been here for you for the past eighteen years, Miley. We're seniors now, and we're being bullied. I understand that it's a bad thing for that to be happening. But what's better? Having one settled bad life or an unsettled life where you have no clue when it will be good or bad?" Mitchie asked.

"I see what you mean. But I can't get beaten up again. I don't want to stay here. I can't stay here, but I can't stay away from this town. There's only two things that's been keeping me here since my mom left," Miley whispered. "What?" Mitchie asked. "You and ... as much as it pains me to say this ... Nick," Miley replied.

"What are you trying to say, Miles?" Mitchie asked softly. Miley felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I know that it's wrong after everything he's put me through. I know it's wrong after all he's said and done. But even though he's done all that stuff to watch me suffer and to watch me fall apart, I can't help but feel this strong ... attraction towards him," she said. She took a deep breath and continued. "Mitchie, I think I ... I think I like him. I think I like Nick Gray."

"Woah woah woah! Miley, you can't! After everything he's done, you still like him?! Miley, that's impossible and insane and so many things! Do you have any idea how messed up that sounds?! It's insane to even THINK about liking him after all he's done! All he's EVER done is watch you fall apart, and watch you crash apart as your life unravels! He doesn't even care about you! Stop wasting your time on him!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"You don't get it! It's not exactly something I can stop doing, Mitchie! Liking somebody the way I like him isn't the type of thing that you can just stop! Seeing him – it's like a drug. I'm addicted to him. He's a jerk, I get that. But it makes him more addicting. I can't get enough of him. I can't stand watching him with someone as slutty and as wrong for him as Alex Russo. I can't even look at him anymore without feeling my heart break!" Miley exclaimed. Mitchie bent her head down and covered her face with her hands.

"I can't believe this is happening. He's bullied you since we were seven years old, Miley! He's put you through eleven years of pain and misery, and you fall for him! How could you be so STUPID?!" Mitchie exclaimed. "I'M NOT FALLING FOR HIM!" Miley yelled.

"Right, sure. Think about how you feel about him? Does your heart skip a beat when you see him? Do you stop and stare whenever he walks by? Do you know everything about him? Answer those questions and we'll see if you're falling for him!" Mitchie said. Miley thought for a moment. The answer to them all was 'yes' but she couldn't tell Mitchie that.

"No," she lied. Mitchie looked at her for a moment. "Right. Alright then. Listen, I have to get to school. I'll see you later," she said. She stood up and started walking out of the room, but Miley called her back, and she turned. "I-I'm sorry," Miley whispered. Mitchie shook her head and smiled. "It's up to you," she said, and walked out.

Miley sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Lord, kill me now," she muttered, and threw her head back. She hit it off the headboard and winced. "Ow!" she said. She felt her head and realised she had hit near the stitches, but luckily, it hadn't started bleeding. "Yup, I was right. Lord, kill me now," she repeated.

--

Nick walked into school and sighed when all his 'friends' raced over to him. Alex whispered in his ear, "Do a big break-up scene so everyone believes us. I know it isn't real." Nick sighed and stepped back. _You'll never know how much I wish it was_, he thought. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Alex screamed. "IT'S OVER!" Nick yelled and walked away. He walked to his locker. He knew that most of the people in the hallway were staring at him.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to see Mitchie. "Um, hey," he said, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hey. Um, I just wanted to say thanks for calling the ambulance for Miley yesterday," she said awkwardly. Nick smiled weakly. "You're welcome. When's she coming back?" he asked. "Next Monday," she replied. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. "Um, so that's it," Mitchie said, and started walking away.

"Wait!" Nick called. Mitchie turned back and walked over to him. "Yeah?" she asked. "Tell her ... tell her to keep her heart close," Nick said and walked away. Mitchie stood in the middle of the hallway, confused. She was staring after Nick when she felt someone push her over, and she landed on the ground.

She looked up to see Alex walking away with Justin and Jake, laughing. Sonny and Harper were laughing at their lockers with Shane and Jason. Mitchie took a deep breath and gathered herself before standing up. "Come on, Mitchie. You're strong. You can get through this," she murmured to herself and walked to class.

--

After school, Mitchie walked into Miley's hospital room and slumped into the chair she had slept in the night before. Miley looked at her and grinned. "What?" Mitchie asked. "I spent my day thinking my options through. I've decided to stay. But get over Nick. You and me are the only things that I should be worrying about," she replied. Mitchie smiled and hugged her. When she pulled away, she looked at Miley.

"Nick said something really strange to me today, actually. He ... He told me to tell you to keep your heart close. I don't know why, but he did," Mitchie said. Miley thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't want to know," she said softly. Mitchie smiled. "So how you doing? Better or worse?" Miley shrugged.

"I've definitely been better. My stomach feels like a truck just ran over it, but my stitches and hand feel better," she replied. Mitchie smiled and took a sip of water from the bottle in her bag. "I have homework for you." Miley groaned.

"Do they not let the girl in hospital off homework for one week?" she asked. Mitchie giggled and said, "Apparently not. Come on. Let's get started and I'll help you before I have to go home." "Thanks," Miley said. Mitchie took a few books out and handed them to Miley. "Alright, so our Calculus homework is -" Mitchie was about to finish the sentence, but she looked up and froze. Miley followed her gaze and stared at the person in the door.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" she said softly. "I came by to talk to you," Nick said. He closed his eyes, regretting what he was about to do. "Mitchie, can you leave us alone?" he asked. Mitchie scoffed. "Why should I?!" she spat. "Mitch ..." Miley said quietly. Mitchie sighed and stood up. "Don't even think about touching her," she growled. "MITCHIE!" Miley snapped. Mitchie shuffled out of the room and closed the door. Nick sat down in Mitchie's seat and looked at Miley.

"Miley ... I think we need to talk. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry I called you a loser, or calling you anything. I'm sorry for Alex. I'm sorry for my friends. I'm sorry for doing all the wrong things. I'm sorry for that and so much more. Could you ever consider ... being my friend?" Nick asked. He closed his eyes, praying that she'd say no so that he wouldn't have to make her fall for him.

"I ... I don't know," Miley said slowly and looked down. Nick smiled on the inside and looked at her. He knew that if he wanted to stay popular, he should at least TRY. "Please, Miley. I'm sorry. I won't hurt you ever again, and I'll make sure all my friends back off. Just ... please," he pleaded. Miley sighed. "You promise you won't hurt me?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Well, I was brought up to believe that everyone deserves a second chance. So, sure. I forgive you, Nick," she said. Nick felt like screaming angrily, but he kept it in and faked a smile. "Thank you, Miley," he said. He gritted his teeth. "Should we, like, get to know each other or something?" she asked. "How about we just start fresh?" he asked. Miley smiled and nodded. "Hi, I'm Miley Stewart," she said and put out her hand. Nick smiled and shook it. "Hey, I'm Nick Gray."

"So, come here often?" Miley asked. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Okay, this whole fresh start thing isn't working. It's making me laugh too hard," Nick said, leaning back in his chair. Miley nodded and smiled. "Totally. How about we tell Mitchie to get her butt back in here?" she asked. Nick chuckled and nodded. "Sounds good." Miley smiled and yelled, "MITCHIE TORRES GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE BEFORE I SCREAM!"

Mitchie ran in and skidded to a halt in front of Miley's bed. "Yes, Miley?" she asked, out of breath. "Come and hang with us," Miley replied with a smile. "Why are we hanging with HIM?!" Mitchie spat. "Mitchie, be nice," Miley hissed. "Why should I?" Mitchie replied. "Mitchie's right. Bye, Miley. See you around," Nick said. He got up and started walking away. "Nick, wait!" she called. Nick turned around.

"Mitchie, I forgive him. He have a worthy apology. What's the big deal? He made a mistake. I get that. I want to be his friend. Please. Give him a shot. For me," Miley pleaded. Nick looked down. Why was he doing this? Why was he making her crash and burn for the pleasure of his so called friends? This was cruel. It should have been criminal. Nick looked up and saw Mitchie looking at him. "What makes him so different to those jerks he calls friends?" she asked coldly.

"Mitchie," Miley warned. Mitchie shook her head. "He's hurt you, Miley! Sure, he called an ambulance for you yesterday. That was the nicest thing he's ever done for you in his life. It's the only nice thing he's done to you in his life. He's been a jerk. He doesn't deserve forgiveness," Mitchie said. Nick looked down. "She's right. I don't deserve it," Nick said. He was silently praying that Miley would give in to Mitchie.

"Mitchie, stop. Everyone deserves a second chance," Miley said. Mitchie looked at Nick and sighed. "If I didn't care about Miley, you wouldn't be getting this chance," she growled. "Mitchie!" Miley warned again. Mitchie looked at Nick and muttered, "I'm sorry. You're forgiven." Nick faked a smile. How was he supposed to do this now?

--

Nick walked into his mansion and when he slammed the door, everyone from the 'Populars' rushed out, including his brothers. "What happened?" Justin asked. Nick threw his car keys down and muttered, "She forgave me." Alex squealed. "This is going to be amazing!" she said. Nick rolled his eyes and went into the living room. Everyone followed him. "Dude, why aren't you happy? This means that the plan is going great!" Jake said. "I can't do this, guys. It's going to make her fall apart," Nick said.

"That's the plan, Nick," Shane commented as he sat back on the couch. "This could make us even more popular!" Harper exclaimed excitedly while Sonny nodded. Nick sighed. "How shallow are you people? Is popularity all that matters to you? Someone's heart and reputation is on the line here and all you care about is popularity?" Nick spat. "Nick, think about it. She has no friends except that Mitchie girl. If she loses her only friend because of you, then the plan will work out amazingly! She'll fall for you more and more every day, and then at prom, get her on stage and dump her!" Sonny said. Nick froze.

"No one said anything about embarrassing her at prom. I'm not doing that. That's beyond crossing the line, guys," Nick said. "Babe. This is us you're talking to. In the popular group, there is no line to cross. We do what we want when we want. We aren't going to let Stinky Stewart rise to popularity because she 'dates' you," Alex said. "I haven't even gotten close to the main idea of the plan yet! And you're already thinking about the conclusion?!" Nick exclaimed.

"Nick, calm down," Jason said. "It's just a few mind games. We're just going to mess with her head. Make her actually think you'd ever love someone like her," Harper added. "This isn't just someone's mind we're playing with here, Harper. This is her heart. Why are we treating her like a toddler's toy? She's not!" Nick exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "Are you starting to have a crush on her or something?" Alex asked. Nick stayed silent.

"I ASKED YOU A DAMN QUESTION, NICK!" she yelled. "NO! I don't have a crush on her! I'm dating you!" Nick exclaimed. "What if we weren't dating? Would you then?" she asked, circling the chair he was sitting on. "Al, you're being ridiculous," Nick said. "You're getting a crush on her?! How is that ridiculous?!" Alex screamed. "GOD, ALEX! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Nick yelled, and he stormed up the stairs.

"NICK!" Joe and Kevin yelled in unison, but all they heard was the slamming of Nick's bedroom door and a scream coming from the boy's bedroom. "DANG! That guy screams LOUD!" Jason exclaimed, receiving a strange look from everyone.

"Ugh, I can't believe he likes another girl when he has me!" Alex exclaimed. Sonny and Harper engulfed her in hugs and started talking at the same time, saying that it was alright and that Miley was nothing compared to her. All that did was inflate Alex's ego even more.

"Hate to break up the part, but our parents are back soon and they'll kill us if they see loads of people here. So guys have to go. Bye!" Joe said nervously. "What's the problem? They never minded us being here before," Alex commented. Kevin glanced at Joe and nodded. Joe sighed. "Look, our parents are kind of getting strict about grades and stuff. Especially with Nick. That boy can't afford to fail any more classes. If he does, our parents are taking him off the team to focus on his studies. So they said no friends over unless it's the weekend. So you guys have to go," he said. Kevin nodded, supporting Joe's speech.

"Mr. Gray wouldn't kick his best friend's daughter out. I know that for a fact," Alex said and smiled smugly. "I wouldn't be so sure, Alexandra," a voice said from behind them. They all spun around to see Mr. and Mrs. Gray in the doorway. "Mom! Dad! You're home!" Kevin exclaimed nervously. Mrs. Gray walked over and looked at her sons. "Where's Nicholas?" she asked. "He went up to his room a few minutes ago, Mrs. Gray," Jason said nervously, slowly backing away towards the door.

"Well, bye Mr. and Mrs. Gray!" Harper said, and everyone ran out. "Oh, you boys are in BIG trouble!" Mr. Gray said to Joe and Kevin.

**AN: So my latest chapter is finally out! Lol. So who has been checking out my YouTube series? My account is the same there as it is here. ShoppingAndDiamonds. Type it into the search box and my account comes up. So, give me FEEDBACK on this chapter. REVIEW with 3+ WORDS! Lol thanks. So I better go. Thanks for reading. I love you guys!**

**Love, Charlotte xx**

**P.S. My dad just came back from doing some stuff in the house in California and I officially love him for this ... HE BOUGHT ME MILES TO GO! OMJ I love my dad more than ever now! Sorry. Just wanted to get that out there. My mum's friend was going to get it when she was on business, but my dad surprised me =Db**


	4. Chapter 4: The Show

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 4: The Show.

_**I'm just a little bit caught in the middle, Life is a maze and love is a riddle. I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried, And I don't know why.**_

**The Show – Lenka**

Finally, it was time for Miley to return to school. On the day she did, she was walking down the road when a car pulled up beside her, and Nick's head popped out. "Hey, Miles. Want a ride?" he asked. Miley noticed Justin and Jake talking in the car and sighed. "Um, no thanks," she said softly and started walking again. "Miley!" Nick called. Miley turned and looked at him. "Miley, they won't say anything," he said softly. Miley sighed and got into the back seat of the car, beside Jake.

"Hey, hot stuff," Justin said, checking Miley out. "Dude! She's a nerd!" Jake exclaimed. Miley sighed and started to get out of the car again. "I knew I should have walked," she muttered, opening the door. "Jake!" Nick snapped, giving him a look in the mirror. "I'm sorry, Stew – I mean, Miley," Jake said. Miley stayed with her back to Jake and Justin. Nick turned in his seat to look at her. "Miles, please. Let me give you a ride to school," he said softly. Miley sighed and closed the door.

"You are so lucky that you're you," she muttered. Nick chuckled. "I'm pretty glad about that myself, to be honest," he said. Miley rolled her eyes playfully and looked out the window. Justin gave Nick a look, encouraging him to say something. Nick sighed. "Hey, um, Miley, do you think you could help me with my Algebra tonight?" he asked. Miley smiled at him. "Sure thing," she said. Nick fake smiled as she looked back out the window, then glanced at Justin and Jake before looking back at the road.

"So, Nick, got your eye on any girl to take to prom since you and Alex are over?" Jake asked, saying it extra loudly to attract Miley's attention. Miley glanced at Nick through the corner of her eye. Nick knew that he had to lie. Again. "I've got my eye on this one girl," he muttered. Justin chuckled and took out his phone. He began texting Sonny. Jake smirked and looked at Miley. "So, gee-, I mean, Miley. I'm sorry for being a dick," he lied. "Um, it's alright," she replied, continuing to look out the window.

Nick turned around quickly and said, "Jake, leave her alone." He then turned back to the road. They were almost at school. "Sorry, man," Jake muttered as Nick pulled in through the gates and through the parking lot. "So, Nick, I'll see you at lunch?" Miley asked, getting ready to go. Nick nodded and pulled into a space. Miley hopped out of the car and in through the front doors. Nick sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel. "Guys, I really can't crush her like that," he said softly. "You've done it to tons of girls before. Think of it as that," Justin said and got out of the car.

"She's hot, man. Remember the deal. If you either get her into bed or get her to prom, then crush her. Alex will be happy with your progress," Jake said, and he too got out and ran after Justin. Nick sighed and ran a hand through his brown curls. He heard the car door open and turned to see Sonny get in. "What do you want, Sonny?" he asked, annoyed. "Listen, Nick. I know. I know that you don't want to do this deal. I know that you're probably falling really hard for Miley right now. I know you don't love Alex. All you have to do is say no, and it's done," Sonny said softly.

"You don't get it. I can't lose everything I've worked for. I've worked to be on the football team, and I got it. I worked to get the most popular girl in school, and I got her. I worked hard to get popular friends, and I got them. Sonny, I've got what most of the guys in this school want. I can't let that go because I don't want to hurt Miley," Nick said. He looked up and placed a hand on his forehead. "Why does this have to be so hard?" he whispered.

"You can just walk away from all of this. No one is actually stopping you except yourself. If you say no ... then you can be who you want to be. You don't have to hurt anyone. Except possibly Alex. But she deserves it," Sonny said. She paused for a moment. "I know that Alex is my best friend. But I know that she's a bitch. I know that no one likes her. Even Alex knows that herself. But I don't want to see her get hurt. So don't do this to her. Don't lead her on, or put her through this. Even someone as bad as Alex doesn't deserve that." With those words, Sonny got out of the car and walked into school, and Nick ... Nick still had no clue what to do.

--

Miley walked out of school with Mitchie, giggling about something in Algebra, when they heard someone calling Miley's name. They turned to see Nick walking with Joe and Kevin. Miley smiled and waved tentatively. Nick grinned and finally reached her. "So, your house or mine?" he asked. "Um, yours, if that's alright," Miley said. She definitely didn't want Nick to find out about what her life was like at home. "Okay. Joe, Kev, why don't you go to Jason's or Shane's or something?" Nick suggested. He looked at Miley as she talked in hushed tones.

Only then did he intake her beauty. Her long brown hair had been straightened, and it cascaded gently down her back. Her blue eyes were like lakes. Nick could stare into them all day. Her facial features were beyond beautiful. She was a magnificent sight. Nick couldn't take his eyes off her.

She looked up and blushed when she saw him staring at her, and she turned back to Mitchie. Nick turned to his brothers. "I talked to Sonny this morning," he said, low enough so that Mitchie and Miley couldn't overhear the conversation, but loud enough for his brothers to hear. "We talk to her every day," Joe said, as if it was obvious. Nick rolled his eyes. "She gave me some advice. I don't know which way to go. The advice she gave me was the advice you two should be giving me as my brothers, but are too scared to give it." Kevin sighed. "Nick, if it wasn't for Alex, you know we would-"

"What? Be there for me? Be the older brothers I needed, and still need? It's too late for that, Kevin. You lost the chance to be good brothers to me a long time ago, when we became friends with Alex. Looks like popularity got to you more than it did to me," Nick said. He turned away towards Miley and said, "You ready to go?" She nodded, and he put out his arm. Miley giggled and took it, and he led her to his car.

"Miley?" he asked when the got in. "Yeah, Nick?" she asked, looking in her back for something. Nick closed his eyes. "Promise me that you won't fall for me like every other girl I try to be friends with. And please try not to make me fall for you. I know you can't help it if I fall for you, but at least make it harder for me to," he said softly. Miley looked at him, confused. "Where did that come from?" she asked. Nick sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he muttered.

"When you have my life, you'll be surprised by what you believe," Miley said softly. Nick sighed. "Even if you believed me, I can't tell you," he murmured. Miley sighed and looked straight ahead. "Whatever," she muttered and tossed her bag onto the ground. "Miley, you know if I could tell you, I would," he whispered. Miley shrugged. "Let's just go so you can do your algebra," she said, and Nick sighed before driving to his house.

--

When Nick pulled into his parking spot outside the mansion, Miley's jaw dropped. "Dear God, Nick! I knew your dad was a millionaire, but this ... this is beyond spectacular!" she exclaimed. Nick shrugged and hopped out of his car. "You get used to it," he said, grabbing his gym bag from the back seat. Miley got out of the car and walked to the front door with him. "Everyone else is out, so no distractions," Nick promised as he opened the front door and walked inside.

A flustered looking woman scuttled out of what looked like the kitchen. "Nicholas! Welcome home! Where are Joseph and Paul?" she asked. Nick sighed. "Roberta, I told you. You can call us Nick, Joe and Kevin. And they're at a friend's house," he said. The woman named Roberta glanced Miley up and down, then eyed Nick. "Who may this beautiful young lady be?" she asked. Miley blushed. "This is my friend, Miley. Miles, this is my housekeeper, Roberta," Nick explained. Miley stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said softly. Roberta shook her hand and smiled warmly at the beautiful teenage girl standing before her. "Pleasure," she said, and looked at Nick. "Elvis has been waiting for you all day," she said. "Where is he?" Nick asked. "Out in the garden," Roberta replied, and she scuttled back into the kitchen. Nick started walking down a long narrow hallway. He turned. "You coming?" he called to Miley. Miley jogged to catch up with him. "Where are we going?" she asked. "My favourite place in the world," Nick replied, and opened a tall white door.

Behind the door was a glass conservatory. The glass French doors were opened, letting the cool California breeze sweep through the room. Miley smiled as she looked through the door and saw what seemed to be acres of land. Trees, flowers, plants, ponds, fountains, everything you could imagine in a garden was in the Gray family's garden.

Suddenly, Miley saw something gold bolt towards the double doors. Within seconds, the gold object bolted into the room and skidded on the tile floor. It landed on a brown beanbag and sighed happily. Miley looked and saw that it was a golden retriever. "This is my dog, Elvis. I got him with I was seven," Nick explained. Miley got down on her knees beside Elvis and stroked him. "He's beautiful," she said softly.

"He gets that a lot," Nick said with a slight chuckle. Miley smiled and stroked the dog's head. "He's a beautiful dog," Miley said and rubbed Elvis' stomach while the dog panted happily as he lay on his back. Nick looked at Miley. "Yeah. Beautiful," he said softly.

--

Nick was looking at the Algebra book, obviously confused. Miley looked up from her English assignment and smiled at him. "Need help?" she asked. Nick simply nodded and patted the seat beside him. Miley got up and walked around the table before sitting down beside him. She glanced at his work and ripped the page from his book.

"Nick, come on. I learnt this stuff when I was twelve," she said. Nick rolled his eyes playfully. "Not all of us can be child geniuses," he said. Miley hit his arm playfully and looked at the book. "Okay. If 12_x_ plus 34_x_ is 46_x_, then what is the answer when you take 13_x_ away?" Miley asked, reading the question aloud. Nick thought for a moment before answering. "33_x_?" he asked nervously. Miley smiled. "Right," she said and looked at the book, and she began explaining more algebra.

But Nick's eyes soon wandered from the book to Miley. How was he supposed to break her heart the way everyone wanted him to? He sighed and took in her beauty again. She was truly the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She looked up from the book, and blue eyes met brown. "What?" she asked. Nick smiled and shook his head. "Nothing," he said softly. Miley shrugged and looked at the book again. But Nick just couldn't draw his eyes away from her. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. "Miley?" he asked. Miley looked up at him.

Nick let his heart get the better of him. He did it. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did. He kissed her.

**A/N: What will Miley's reaction be? Hmmm I guess you guys will have to wait and see! Lol. So I need 8 more comments on my You And Me episode =] Can't wait to post the next one! Lol. So what's up, guys? I'm sorry it's so short, but it was a quick chapter I wrote when I was bored. And I sort of wanted a cliffy =D Ooh Red Nose Day today! MEANING Comic Relief is on tonight! Yay! Lol I love it. OMG the people who climbed Mount Killamanjaro are amazing. These people include: Fearne Cotton, Alesha Dixon, Gary Barlow, Chris Moyles, Cheryl Cole, Kimberly Walsh, Denise Van Outen, Ben Shepherd and Ronan Keating. Maybe there's more, but I can't remember them. They are amazing. Haha Americans probably have no clue who they are. Look them up on Google/Wikipedia! Or watch them on YouTube. And who watched Comic Relief Does The Apprentice? Haha I think Jonathan Ross will get fired. I don't know why. Americans probably have no clue at ALL what I'm going on about so I'll shut up now. Anywho REVIEW with 3+ WORD. And if I don't update by March 17th – Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

**Love you guys, Charlotte xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Who Am I To Say?

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 5: Who Am I To Say?

"_**Colour me blue I'm lost in you, Don't know why I'm still waiting. Many moons have come & gone, Don't know why I'm still searching."**_

**Who Am I To Say? - Hope**

Miley slowly pulled away and bit her lip. "You really shouldn't have done that," she said softly, looking down and playing with her fingers. "Why?" Nick asked. He was smiling. He was proud and contented by what he had just done. "You told me not to fall for you. And doing that ... that may have made me start falling for you," she whispered. Nick froze. Suddenly, he stood up and started pacing. "No, no, no!" he repeated.

"Nick, calm down. It isn't even that big of a deal!" Miley exclaimed. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! ALEX IS GETTING WHAT SHE WANTED!" Nick yelled. Miley sat back, shocked. "What are you talking about?" she asked quietly. Nick shook his head and leaned against the cold white wall. "Never mind," he muttered. Miley stood up and placed herself in front of him. "No! What are you talking about?!" she exclaimed. "Miley, I'm warning you. Forget it!" Nick growled.

"You've said it now. Tell me what the hell you were talking about, Nicholas Gray," Miley hissed. Nick looked at her. She was angry. Beyond angry. "I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you," he snapped. "God, why are you being so difficult?!" she yelled. Nick was taken aback by her outburst. He looked at her. She was angry. No, forget angry. She was angry. "How can you tell me not to fall for you, then kiss me and lead me on, and then tell me not to all over again?! And then when I ask you what you are talking about, you fucking blow me off! Stop pushing me away!" she yelled. She turned and started walking out.

"Miley, I-" he began, but she turned around. "I don't want to hear it. When you decide if you want me or not, then give me a call. But if you can't make up your fucking mind, then leave me alone, and don't ever talk to me again," Miley snapped, and walked out of the room. "MILEY!" he yelled, but it was too late. She was gone. Nick sat down and sighed. "Shit!" he said as soon as realisation hit him. He had basically told her that Alex was up to something. Nick stood up and glanced at his watch. She couldn't have gone far. He grabbed his keys from the table and rushed out the door.

He saw his parents walk through the door, confused. "Nicholas, why did a girl just run from the house?" Mrs. Gray asked as their son walked past them and towards his car. "Um, I'll explain later, Mom," he said, and ran from the house. He jumped into his car and slammed the door. He jammed his key into the ignition. "Come on, you lump of junk," he muttered as the car started up. When it finally did, he pulled out of his parking spot and drove down the driveway hurriedly. When he reached the main road, he started going as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit.

After a few minutes of driving, Nick saw a girl walking with her back to him. He looked up at the clouds and saw that it looked like it was about to rain. Nick smiled to himself and honked the horn. The girl turned and saw him. She walked over to the car, and he lowered his window. "Hello my dear," he said, smirking. "What are you doing here, Nick? This isn't your part of town. You're entering the territory of the non-millionaires," Miley snapped. "Fiesty! Get in," Nick said, still smirking. Rain started falling. Miley laughed lightly. "No way," she said.

"Fine, get drenched. I'll just drive along beside you," Nick said. Miley rolled her eyes and started walking again. Nick kept to his word and started driving along beside her. "Nick, back off, okay? This isn't a safe part of town!" she snapped. "Then why are you here?" he asked. Miley shook her head. "Not all of us live in the rich part of town. Some of us have to life in the part of town where people get shot or stabbed daily. Not everyone can afford gate security, Nick," Miley said quietly.

"Y-You live round here?" Nick asked. "What, no one told you? Now that surprises me. It would have given you another reason to bully me," Miley snapped, and started walking again. The rain began to pour heavier, drenching Miley. Nick sped up slightly to catch up with her. "Miles, please. Just ... get in," he pleaded. Miley stopped. So did Nick. She glanced at his car and then hopped in. "If any of the gangs see the type of car you have, you're a dead man," she said. "It's a risk I'm willing to take," Nick said, and started driving. He turned on the radio, and music blared.

Miley turned it down. "Keep it down! The gangs don't like to be disturbed. I don't want us to be the ones that broke the rules of the neighbourhood," Miley hissed. "God, how many rules does this neighbourhood have?" Nick asked. "You don't want to know," Miley said, sinking down in her seat. Nick looked around the streets as he drove straight ahead. "Miles, this place isn't safe for you," he said, after he saw some people sitting on a porch, taking drugs and getting drunk.

"I've survived the past 17 and a half years here. I think I can survive the rest of my life," she said softly. Nick sighed. "Alright. Where's your place?" he asked. "Turn left up here, then it's the last one before you get to the next road. It's the one on the corner," Miley instructed, glancing at her phone. Nick drove and followed her directions. When he pulled up outside her house, he looked at her. "Can we talk?"

"What's to talk about?" Miley asked. "Everything that happened earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry," Nick said softly. Miley bit her lip and looked down. "Can I ask you something?" she said. Nick smiled. "Of course," he said. Miley looked up at him. "Is it completely wrong for me to have liked it?" she whispered. Nick froze.

He wasn't expecting that. He turned and looked straight ahead. He placed his hands on the steering wheel and gripped on it tightly. "Stop doing this to me," he whispered. "What am I even doing?" she asked, confused. Nick sighed and looked at her. "That's the problem! What aren't you doing that doesn't make me like you?!" he yelled. Miley winced and breathed, "Please keep it down." Nick looked at her. "Miley .. you're everything I want. You're smart, funny, beyond beautiful. The only problem is ... I can't have you. And it kills me," he said.

"You can have me! Nothing's stopping you!" Miley said softly. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Nothing's stopping me? So much is stopping me!" he exclaimed. "Like what?" she whispered. "My friends. Alex. The whole of Seaview High," he breathed. Miley shook her head and let a tear fall. "Mitchie was right. You aren't going to change for me! All you care about is your image, and what everyone else thinks or feels about you! No one else matters as long as Nick Gray is happy!" Miley snapped. Nick closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Miley, can we take his inside, please? I really don't feel like getting shot by a neighbourhood gang tonight," he said softly. Miley got out of the car and stalked up the front path. She angrily shoved her key into the front door as Nick walked up the porch steps. She pushed the door open and snatched her key out from the lock. Nick walked in after her. Miley slammed the door and turned to him.

"Well?" she asked. "Miley ... there are far too many reasons why we can't be together. Reasons why I'm not allowed – scatch that – _supposed_ to like you. My friends, my family, my background, your family, your background. Miley, we're too different," Nick pleaded. "God, you're such a dick! This isn't about anyone else but us!" she screamed. "You know what, Miley?! I'M DONE TRYING TO EXPLAIN WHY I WANT YOU BUT I CAN'T HAVE YOU!" Nick yelled. He turned and started walking from the house, but before he could open the door, he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Life's too short to allow others to control your life, Nick. I learnt that a few days ago. When you learn that, let me know," Miley said. Nick stopped. He turned and saw Miley with tears streaming down her face. "I'll see you around," he muttered, and walked out the door. "NICK!" Miley screamed, but he couldn't hear her. He was gone.

--

Nick stood on Miley's porch and looked around. He heard her scream his name, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. Nick looked around and saw two men looking out a window across the street. Slightly frightened, Nick took a step back, but not so far that he banged into Miley's door. He heard crying behind the door and paused. He looked behind him and saw the dark door. He looked back across the road and saw the men still staring at him.

Finally, he decided what to do. Without hesitation, he burst through the door and saw Miley leaning against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to stop when she saw him, but failed. The last remaining tears fell down her cheeks, and she sniffled. "What do you want now?" she asked coldly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. With those words, he ran over to her and captured in a knee-weakening kiss.

**A/N: Okie dokie! I'm sorry it's super short, but I wanted to end it on a slight cliffhanger. Not a big one, but a slight one. Hmmm what do you think will happen now? Will Miley and Nick sort out their problem? I guess you guys will have to wait and see ;D Alrighty, so please review. The reviews so far are AMAZING and I really appreciate them. So please REVIEW with 3+ WORDS! The usual =] Alright, so I have to go now. My BFF Demi is coming over. Even though she slept over on Saturday. But whatever. Lol. So hope you enjoyed!**

**xoxo Charlotte**


	6. Chapter 6: Love You Anyway

**Haha I had to cause Nick a TINY bit of pain for what he's doing. You'll see what I mean when you read on.**

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 6: Love You Anyway.

_**It's unbelievably hard to love you, But I love you anyway. I've been trying too hard not to love you, But I love you anyway.**_

**Love You Anyway – Boyzone**

After a couple of minutes, Miley pulled away and bit her lip like she had after their last kiss. She looked down while a smile creeped onto her face. Nick stepped back, smiling to himself. "Um, that was ... wow," he said. Miley giggled and nodded. "Yeah, it was," she replied. Nick blushed and looked at the ground. He forgot completely about the bet until after he had said something. "Listen, Miley, I like you. A lot. So ... will you go out with me on Friday night to dinner?" Nick asked. Miley blushed.

"I thought you couldn't like me," she said softly. Nick remembered the bet and thought, _Snap!_ He looked at Miley and shook his head. "Forget what I can and can't do. Screw the rules. I like you. None of that should even matter," he replied. Miley smiled and looked at him. "Sure. See you Friday," she said. "I'll pick you up at 7," he replied. Miley nodded and smiled. "Nick? I like you too," she said softly. Nick smiled and blushed slightly. "I better get going," he said, and turned around.

Miley stepped in front of him and smiled. She gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you. For caring about me and taking me home," she said, and then she walked down the hallway. Nick smiled to himself and walked outside to see his car being driven down the street at 90 miles an hour. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled. Miley heard and walked out. "What is it?" she asked. "I – My – What?!" he asked. "Nick, I can't understand!" Miley exclaimed. "Some son of a bitch stole my car!" Nick yelled. Miley looked around anxiously. "Keep your voice down. It was probably one of the gangs or something," she hissed.

"Miley! That was a Ferrari!" he exclaimed. "Um, so? You're a millionaire. You can get a new one. Just leave it, Nick. The gangs aren't people you want to start a fight with. Trust me," Miley advised. Nick took a deep breath. "Fine, but believe me, if they steal my next car, they're dead men," Nick said. "I'll call you a cab," Miley said quietly and started walking inside. Nick grabbed her arm. "No, it's alright. I'll call Joe or someone," he said. "NO!" Miley exclaimed. Nick looked at her, confused. "What's wrong with Joe?" he asked.

"If he sees where I live, he'll tell everyone and then I'll get made fun of for living in the bad part of town," Miley said. Nick put an arm around Miley's shoulders and smiled at her. "Miles, if he does that, so help me God, I'll whoop his ass," he promised. Miley giggled and smiled at him. "Thanks. So cab or Joe?" she asked. Nick looked at the worried expression in her eyes and smiled down at her. "Cab," he said. Miley smiled and walked into the house.

Nick looked around and got slightly creeped out at the thought of all the gangs around the neighbourhood, so he followed her into the house and saw her on the phone. He sat down beside her on the couch and patiently waited for her to hang up. When she did, she turned to him and smiled. "The cab will be here in ten minutes," she said softly. Nick smiled back and looked around. "Um, nice place," he said. Miley scoffed. "You don't have to pretend you like it. I hate it here. I can't wait to leave," she said.

"Miles, why do you live around here?" he asked. Miley looked down. "Um, my dad's barely around, so he said he wasn't going to pay loads of money for a house he was barely going to be sleeping in. So he bought this place for me and my sister to live in, but my sister is always with friends and stuff, so it's just me here. When I graduate, Dad's going to sell the house for more money, so he can travel more for work," she said softly. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

Miley smiled weakly and said, "Don't be." Nick looked at her. "Why don't you stay with Mitchie?" he asked. "Dad said he doesn't want me to be a burden on Mrs. Torres," she replied. Nick sighed. "You could always ... stay with me?" he offered. Miley looked up. "Thanks, but no thanks. I get the feeling your brothers don't like me that much. And I don't even know your parents. And my dad would see it as me being a burden," she replied.

"Joe and Kevin can live with it. They barely act like brothers towards me. They can shove it up their asses if they don't like it," he said. Miley bit her lip and looked down. "I'll think about it," she said. Nick looked at her while she played with her purity ring. _She's ... amazing. She deserves to know the truth_, he thought. "Miley?" he asked. Miley looked at him. "Yeah, Nick?" she asked. He looked at the happy, smiling expression that was spread across her face. _No, I can't break her. Oh, who am I kidding? I'll break her either way_, he thought. "Um, nothing," he said, and looked down.

Miley peered out the window and saw a cab waiting outside. "Um, there's your ride," she said. Nick nodded and stood up. "Thanks. You know, for calling a cab for me and all," he said. Miley simply nodded and opened the front door for him. "See you at school?" he asked. Miley nodded again, and Nick walked out the door and down the path, to the awaiting cab.

--

The next morning, Miley walked over to her locker and saw Mitchie getting a book out of her own. "Hey, Mitch," she said, opening the locker. Mitchie turned to her and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry," she said. "For what?" Miley replied, and Mitchie handed her a flyer. It was a picture of Miley. Except the body wasn't Miley's. Her head had been placed on a dog's body. **(A/N: Haha I got that from Waterloo Road)**.

"What the hell!?" Miley exclaimed. The whole crowded corridor turned and looked at her. They all started laughing when they realised it was the girl on the flyers. Miley felt her eyes fill with tears as she pushed through the crowd, running. She banged into someone and looked up to see Nick. "Miles? What happened?" he asked, holding her arms. Miley slammed the flyer into his chest and ran on, crying.

Nick looked at the flyer, then at Alex. Alex winked at him from down the corridor and walked away with Harper and Sonny. Nick glanced at the flyer again, then turned to Jake and Justin. "Why did she do that? It wasn't part of the plan," he snapped. To be honest, he was trying to defend Miley without actually letting on that he was defending her. "Dude, chill. Alex thought it would be fun to mess with her a little," Justin said.

"It's not. This completely changes things. I got her to go out with me last night. I'm taking her on a date on Friday. Now she won't trust me," Nick said. He knew that if he sent them on a bad enough guilt trip, they'd take down the flyers. "Um, you're right, that changes things. Justin, text Shane and Jason. Tell them to get the posters down," Jake instructed. Justin took out his phone and quickly followed orders. Nick walked down the hall. Within seconds, Justin and Jake reappeared at his side.

"I texted Alex. She wants us all over at her house after school to sort out what we're going to do for this date you have with Miley on Friday," Justin informed. Nick turned and glared at him. "Dude, seriously?! Alex doesn't need to know everything about this!" he exclaimed. "It helps, though," Jake said. "I don't give a shit if it helps," Nick muttered, and walked on. Jake reappeared at his side yet again. "Dude, what's your problem lately?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem," Nick snapped. "Dude, you don't have to lie to us. We're your best friends. We know when you're lying. So just spill," Justin said. Nick rolled his eyes and opened his locker. "Maybe my problem is the fact that everyone is obsessed with this plan/bet thing! Can we forget about it for 10 seconds?!" Nick snapped. There was a 10 second pause. "Okay, there was your 10 seconds," Jake said. Nick rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so immature," he muttered. "Nick, ever since this bet thing started, you've been different," Justin said. Nick looked at the ground as they started walking again. "What has she done to you?" Jake asked. "She hasn't done anything to me!" Nick said. "It's been happening since you got to know her! What has she done to change you this badly?!" Justin exclaimed. "Look, this has nothing to with Miley at all, alright? Just forget it, guys," Nick said.

"How can we forget it when our best friend has been acting like a miserable git?!" Justin asked. "I said leave it!" Nick growled. Jake looked at Nick and sighed. "Justin, let's leave Mr. Whipped," Jake said, knowing it would drive Nick insane. "I'M NOT WHIPPED!" Nick yelled, causing the entire hallway to stare at him. "What are you looking at?!" he snapped at a nerd, and the hallway turned back to what they were doing, scared. "Call us when you're ready to trust your best friends again," Jake said, and he and Justin left.

Nick stood in the middle of the crowded hallway, watching after his 'friends'. He then turned around and walked to a less crowded part of the hallway. He walked past a closet, but heard crying inside, so he stopped. He then opened the door and saw Miley crying on the floor. She looked up at him and wiped her tears. "What do you want, Nick?" she asked. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down beside her. "Do I LOOK okay?!" she spat.

"Okay, calm down. What's wrong?" Nick asked. "Your stupid ex-girlfriend has gone back to bullying me!" Miley exclaimed. "Miley..." Nick said. "If I had never gone near you, everything would be fine!" she sobbed. Nick put an arm around her shoulders. "Jake and Justin are going to take down all the posters. And Shane and Jason. No one will remember by tomorrow morning," Nick said, trying to get her to calm down.

Miley looked up at him. "How come I find myself liking you, even though you did all the wrong things in the past?" she whispered. Nick fake smiled and looked at her. "I guess it's a gift," he replied softly, and kissed the top of her head. "I have to get to class. See you later?" he asked. Miley nodded, and he stood up. He turned to her. "Tell you what. Sit with me and my friends at lunch. Bring Mitchie," he said, and walked out of the closet.

Once he was far away from the closet, he leaned against the hard, cold stone wall and slid down it. How was he going to follow through with this bet now?

**A/N: Hey! Okay, so this is Chapter 6. What do you think? HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! Lol. I'm happy today. Wanna know why? I just got back from visiting my NEW BABY SISTER IN HOSPITAL! She was born last night at 11.54pm. She's called Ellie Abigail. She's beautiful. So on Monday 16th March at 11.54pm, my baby sister was brought into the world. I'm proud of my mum. I mean, let's face it. She ain't getting any younger. And she had her fourth child. She's in her mid-forties! I still kinda find it weird that I have a sister 15 years younger than me ... but whatever. So, if you have a YouTube account, you should subscribe to my videos =] And you should enter my intro contest and my video contest. See YT account for details. That's it, I think. REVIEW with 3+ WORDS. Don't just say loved it. Tell me WHY you loved it. Thank you. ilusdm.**

**Charlotte xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Watch This Space

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 7: Watch This Space.

_**Hold up a mirror you should see yourself , You think your so much better than everybody else. But I've got time just watch this space, And you just wait.**_

**Watch This Space – Britannia High**

At lunch, Miley and Mitchie walked into the cafeteria. "Oh, yeah, Nick asked us to sit with him today," Miley said as they got their food. "I am not sitting with the populars, Miley," Mitchie moaned. "Mitch, please. Just do it for me. I want to see Nick," Miley pleaded. Mitchie sighed. "Let's go," she muttered. They walked through the people in the crowded cafeteria, looking for Nick. "MILEY! MITCHIE!" a voice yelled. They turned and saw Nick waving them over.

They walked over and sat down. Nick hugged Miley. "Guys, this is Miley, and this is Mitchie," Nick said, looking around at his friends. Mitchie rolled her eyes and took a sip of water. Miley looked around and saw all the girls in the group glaring at her. She quickly looked down. "Um, Miles, Mitchie, these are my friends, Justin, Jake, Shane, Jason, Harper, Alex and Sonny, and these are my brothers, Joe and Kevin," Nick said.

The boys in the group all smirked and nodded. "I believe Justin and I have already met Miley," Jake said, eying Mitchie. "Um, yeah," Nick said and glanced at Alex, who was glaring at Miley worse than Sonny and Harper. Miley noticed and looked at her food. "Miles, can you help me with my Chemistry homework tonight?" Nick asked. Miley turned to look at him and smiled. "Sure," she replied. Behind Miley, Justin and Shane were mouthing, "Kiss her!"

Miley turned back to her food, and Nick rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Done that already!" Alex's jaw dropped and her apple dropped out of her hand. She glanced at her open can of Diet Coke, and smirked. Nick looked at her and shook her head. "Mitchie, can you pass me the ketchup?" she asked. Mitchie shoved the ketchup in Alex's direction and Alex reached over for it, purposely spilling her drink in the process.

The cold brown liquid quickly trickled across the table and all over Miley. Miley screamed and stood up. The whole cafeteria turned to see Miley, looking at the large brown stain on her white shirt. "You did that on purpose!" she screamed. Alex laughed and shrugged. "Who cares?! Anything will make that outfit look better!" she exclaimed. Harper and Sonny high-fived each other and then Alex. Miley looked at Nick with teary eyes.

"Alex, that was out of line," he said quietly. "Oh, so now you're sticking up for her?!" Alex exclaimed, standing up. Before he could speak, Mitchie stood up with her plate of spaghetti bolognese in hand. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But I most certainly am!" she yelled, and she poured the food down Alex's top, and the rest on her head. Alex screamed. "YOU BITCH!" She picked up some of Harper's spaghetti and threw it at Mitchie. Mitchie ducked, and it landed on Joe's head.

"Okay! That was not necessary!" he yelled. "FOOD FIGHT!" Jake yelled. Nearly everyone in the cafeteria stood up and started throwing food. Miley was trying to duck any food that came her way when someone pulled her under the table. Miley looked to see Nick there, smiling and clean. "Ew, it's disgusting under here!" she moaned, looking at the chewing gum stuck under the table. Nick smirked. "And you think it's any better out there? I'm not going to get my today's lunch special," he said.

Miley giggled and looked at him. "Thanks. You know, for pulling me under here. Even if it is disgusting," she said. Nick smiled. "Any day," he replied. They looked under the seats and saw the food flying through the air, about to hit people. They laughed. Miley crawled out. "Come on!" she said. Nick laughed and followed her. They crawled across the floor and out the cafeteria door. They stood up and laughed. Nick took Miley's hand. "Come on," he said. Miley laughed as he ran, pulling her after him.

"God, Nick, slow down!" she said, still laughing. He pulled her outside, past the alley she had been beaten in, and down onto the grass. Nick let go of her hand and sat on the grass. "Wow," he said, staring at the clear blue sky. "It's beautiful outside, isn't it?" she whispered. Nick simply nodded and looked up at the school. They could still hear the screaming and yelling from the food fight.

"Race you to the gym," she said with a smile on her face. "You know what, Stewart? You're on," he said. Miley ran. "No fair!" he yelled after her. He got up and ran after her. Miley was laughing as she ran across the grass to the gym. Nick caught up with her and grabbed her waist. He fell back, and Miley landed on top of him. They slowly stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes. Miley slowly leaned down, and Nick leaned up slightly.

--

Alex stood with Harper and Sonny at the top floor of the school. They stared at Nick and Miley running on the grass. "Oh My God! He's falling for her!" Alex exclaimed. She watched as Nick grabbed Miley's waist. "She's got nothing on you, Al," Sonny said, trying to console her. "Ugh! I can't let that hillbilly still my man," Alex growled. "Al, don't do anything rash," Harper warned.

Alex yanked the window open and said, "She deserves this. NICK!"

--

Nick closed his eyes. His lips were centimetres away from Miley's. Suddenly, he heard someone scream his name. "NICK!" He sighed and opened his eyes to see Miley rolling off him. He groaned and sat up. He looked around, looking for the source of the voice, and he saw Alex standing at a window at the top floor of the school, smirking at him. "Unbelievable," he muttered and stood up.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "NOTHING!" Alex yelled, and slammed the window closed. Nick sighed and turned to Miley. "I-" Miley shook her head and smiled meekly. "It's okay. I get it," she said. Nick smiled and helped her up from the ground. "So, gym?" he asked, and opened the gym door for her. "I thought you could help me with my free throw," she said. "Miles, I play football, not basketball," Nick said with a smile.

"Well, people have told me you're pretty good on the basketball court as well as the football field," she said, smiling. "Don't forget the golf course, the baseball pitch and the tennis court," Nick said, smirking proudly. Miley giggled. "Are you going to show me this free throw or not?" she asked. Nick smiled and thought, _She's amazing. She's all I've ever wanted in a girl and more. I have to end this bet once and for all._

"Nick?" Miley asked. Nick snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?" he asked. "You kind of zoned out on me," Miley said and giggled lightly. Nick smiled and grabbed a basketball from the cart. Miley walked closer to the net and smiled. "Come on, Superstar," she said. Nick threw the ball, and it landed perfectly in the net. There was a yell from behind them. "STEWART, GRAY, MY OFFICE! NOW!"

Miley and Nick looked at the door and saw the principal standing there. They followed him up to his office in the main building. The principal, Mr. Fisher, slammed the door behind them. "Someone told me that you not only were running on the football field, but I also caught you in the gym. You know that it's against school rules to use the sporting facilities during lunch hours!" he snapped. "Um, excuse me, sir, but it was never against the rules before, so we don't know," Nick retorted.

"Don't back-talk me, boy, or you'll be looking at a suspension from the football team," Mr. Fisher snapped. "Sir, I think what Nick is _trying_ to say is that we simply forgot and overlooked the rules. And we're very sorry," Miley said, giving Nick a look. "But-" Nick started, but received a glare from Miley, telling him to shut up, so he did. "Alright. Just an after-school detention this time. But next time you'll be in serious trouble," he said.

Nick and Miley nodded and stood up, and they left. Mr. Fisher sighed and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill out of his pocket. Alex stepped out of the closet and stood in front of the desk. "Well done, Mr. Fisher. My daddy will send in the cheque for the school tomorrow," she said. Mr. Fisher nodded and buried his face in his hands when she walked out the door. _I just gave in to bribery from a teenager._

--

Miley knocked on Nick's front door. A black haired woman answered the door. "Um, can I help you?" she asked. "Um, hey, I'm Miley. Is Nick here?" Miley replied. The woman smiled warmly at her. "So you're the girl my son can't stop talking about. Nick's in his room. Go on up," she said. "Thanks, Mrs. Gray," Miley said. She smiled at the woman and ran up the staircase to Nick's room.

She knocked on the door, and heard a grunt. She opened the door to see Nick on his computer, typing and scrolling down the webpage. "What are you doing?" Miley asked, sitting on the bed beside him. "Huh? Oh, looking for a new car. I want something fast, but subtle, so it doesn't get stolen when I'm at your place," Nick said. "I don't think such a car exists," Miley said with a light giggle. "I guess you're right. My parents want me to get a Range Rover or something," he replied.

"You? A Range Rover? No chance," Miley said and laughed. "You know, the back seat's are pretty big in a Range Rover," Nick said and winked at Miley. "Ew! No way!" Miley exclaimed. Nick laughed. "Miles, I was kidding," he said and looked back at his computer. "Forget cars for a while. You have Chemistry first," Miley said.

"I have to ask you a couple of things," Nick said. Miley looked at him. "What's up?" she asked. "First of all ... have you thought about doing the talent show?" he asked. Miley shrugged. "I get stage fright. You?" Nick shrugged as well and said, "I'm in a band with the people who claim to be my brothers." Miley smiled.

"I'll do it if you do," she said. Nick smiled back. "Deal," he replied. "So, the second thing?" Miley asked. "Hmm .. okay, I've been thinking about this for a few days, and I know our date isn't until Friday but ... will you be my girlfriend?"

--

"OW!" Harper snapped at Alex. "Al! This is ridiculous!" Sonny hissed. They were holding Alex up as she peered through Nick's bedroom window. "Oh grow up and get over it! I'm not letting that tramp steal my boyfriend! This is only meant to be a bet, a trick! She thinks she's so much better than me, but she's not!" Alex hissed.

"God, Al, this is taking it a bit far, don't you think? I don't think spying on your boyfriend through his bedroom window is healthy, nor necessary," Sonny replied, quietly so as Nick and Miley didn't hear them. "This is completely necessary, ladies!" Alex snapped, and peered through the window again. "OH MY GRAY!" she growled. "What?" Harper asked.

"HE ASKED HER TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Alex screamed. "Al!" Sonny exclaimed. "Alex, they heard us!" Harper hissed. Harper and Sonny let go of Alex and ran to hide, causing Alex to fall to the ground. She screamed and jumped up, and she followed her friends behind Nick's huge oak tree. They heard the doors to Nick's balcony open, and a voice call out.

"Hello? Who's out here?" They recognised it as Nick. They heard another pair of footsteps walk out, and another voice. "Find anyone?" They recognised this voice as Miley. "Nope," Nick replied. "So..." Miley said, and trailed off. "So ... will you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked hopefully. _A little too hopefully for someone who's meant to be doing this for a bet!_ Alex thought. "Of course," Miley said, and everything went silent. The three girls peered out from the tree and saw Nick and Miley kissing each other, with Nick's arms wrapped around her waist, and Miley's arms around his neck.

"Ugh!" Alex said quietly, and crawled across the grass to the other oak tree. She threw a stone at the window and it bounced off, nearly hitting Miley in the head. Nick pulled away from Miley and looked around. "What the hell?" he muttered, squinting to see. "Nick, leave it," Miley said, placing a hand on his chest. "_Nick, leave it_," Alex muttered, mimicking Miley. _That girl won't know what hit her_, Alex thought.

--

When Miley left, Nick closed the front door, and turned to see everyone that was involved in the plan sitting in the living room. He was slightly freaked out. "How did you get in here?" he asked. "Joe and Kev told us to get here," Alex said coldly, not looking at him. "Why?" Nick replied, sitting on the coffee table and looking around at them all. "Alex, Harper and Sonny saw you in your room," Jake said.

"A bit too enthusiastic for someone who has a GIRLFRIEND!" Alex snapped, and folded her arms. Nick closed his eyes. "Al, I can't do this anymore. I can't date you," he said softly. "WHAT?!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but it's over," Nick said. He prayed that she wouldn't go mental. But knowing Alex, she would. "How DARE you?! After EVERYTHING I've done for you!" she screamed, standing up.

"I can't do it, Alex! You'll get jealous of me being with Miley! Heck, you already are! You spied on me, for crying out loud! And it'd feel like I was cheating," Nick said softly. "I gave you my VIRGINITY!" Alex screamed, sobbing. Everyone froze, Nick included. "Y-You had sex?" Joe asked. "I was drunk," Nick snapped, glaring at Alex. "You were too drunk to remember to put on a fucking condom! I got pregnant and got an abortion!" Alex replied, sobbing harder.

Nick froze. "Y-You what?" he whispered. "I WAS PREGNANT!" she screamed. Sonny and Harper put their arms around Alex. "Oh that's it. We're DEFINITELY over now! I can't date someone who was pregnant with MY child and hid it from me!" Nick snapped, and stormed upstairs. "NICK!" Alex yelled. "THE PLAN'S DONE, GUYS! I'M THROUGH!" Nick yelled from the top of the stairs.

Everyone rushed out into the hallway. "What the hell? You can't do that! You're our main weapon!" Jake yelled up at Nick. Nick ripped out all the pages of the notebook where the plan was written. He tore the pages up and let them flutter to the ground below. "Watch me," he said and stormed off to his room.

**A/N: Woo hoo! Nick FINALLY told his 'friends' to shove their plan up their asses! Well, he didn't actually say that, but you know what I mean. So, news on me that no one cares about. My cast on my ankle should be off in about 3 weeks =] And Ellie's coming home tomorrow =]**

**Alrighty, so REVIEW with 3+ WORDS. Tell me WHY you loved it, if you loved it at all. Much appreciated =]**

**Love, Charlotte xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Just So You Know

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 8: Just So You Know.

_**Just so you know, This feelings takin' control of me, And I can't help it.**_

**Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney**

Miley sat on her bed with Mitchie, giggling as they took random pictures of Mitchie's camera. "I'll e-mail you them tomorrow," she said. "Alright, well, I have to get ready for my date with Nick," Miley said. Mitchie looked at her. "You know, it isn't too late to back out," she said. "I don't want to back out," Miley said and shrugged, walking over to her closet. "Miles, are you okay? You've been all ... perky lately," Mitchie said suspiciously. "I guess I'm just ... happy," Miley said and smiled brightly at Mitchie.

"But why?" Mitchie asked. Miley gave her a look. "Oh," Mitchie said once realisation hit her. Miley nodded and pulled out a skirt that ended about an inch above the knee. "What do you think?" she asked Mitchie. "Too short for the first date. Try this," Mitchie replied, and pulled out a long black skirt that ended at the ankle. "Mitch, the last time I wore that was when I was fourteen and going to my great aunt's funeral," Miley said unenthusiastically. "Well, it'll be good to get some more wear out of it!" Mitchie said. Her tone was the opposite of Miley's.

"Mitchie, no," Miley said. She pulled out a denim skirt and a plaid button down shirt. "Well?" she asked. Mitchie looked at it and sighed. "Well, since you're taking this so seriously, my dear, then I suppose it will do," Mitchie said. She paused before talking again. "Miles, you can do so much better than Nick Gray," she said softly. Miley shrugged and looked at Mitchie. "I don't want to do better. He's all I need," she replied.

"He's just going to hurt you. You're going to get your heart broken. Don't even try and say you won't, because you know that you will, no matter how hard you try not to," Mitchie said. Miley looked down. "I know that there's always going to be that possibility with Nick. I know he comes with baggage. Psycho fan girls, jock friends. But Mitch, I really like him. He's the only guy who's truly ever noticed me," she replied.

"Miley! He noticed you for all the wrong reasons in the first place! You want him to notice you because he bullied you? Miley, that's wrong in so many ways," Mitchie said. "Mitch, please don't do this right now. I have a date," Miley said, looking down and picking up a pair of black flats that matched the red and black plaid shirt. "Miley, you're my best friend. I've seen you cry over the same boy for all the wrong reasons for years. I won't stand for this anymore," Mitchie said, and sat on the bed.

"Where's all this coming from?" Miley asked, sitting beside her. "I-I don't know. I guess ... I just don't want to watch you cry over Nick Gray anymore," Mitchie said. Miley hugged her. "Mitch, I appreciate it beyond belief, but you don't need to worry about me," Miley said, and smiled encouragingly. Mitchie forced a smiled and walked over to Miley's dresser. She lifted a make-up bag and walked back over to Miley. "Let's get your make-up done," she said, and pulled out some cheery lip gloss.

"Mitchie? Do you ever wonder what will happen after we graduate at the end of the year?" Miley asked thoughtfully. Mitchie shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, you've got your scholarship to law school at Columbia, so you're all set. But me ... I haven't gotten any scholarships, and my parents are forcing me to go to UCLA, because it's the closest place that accepted me. Miles, I don't want to be stuck in this state forever," Mitchie said with a sigh. **(I don't know if I said they lived in California before, but if I said they didn't, they do now!)**

"And you won't be," Miley said, and closed her eyes so Mitchie could apply a coat of black eye shadow. "I don't know about that. With my controlling parents, I most probably will be. You're lucky. Your dad is letting you go across the country. My parents are letting me go across the _state_," Mitchie groaned. Miley opened her eyes and quickly applied some eye liner and mascara. "At least they're not locking you up in the house for the rest of your life. Mitch, you're lucky. Some people can't afford college," Miley stated.

"I know, I just ... Miley, I'll miss you," Mitchie said. Miley hugged her and said softly, "I'm not going anywhere yet." Mitchie sniffed and handed her some black nail polish. "It matches," she said softly, and smiled weakly. Miley smiled back and opened it, and she started painting her nails. "You know, Mitchie, you should totally think about getting a boyfriend or something. I don't know why you don't have one already," Miley said. Mitchie smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer being single," she replied.

Miley finished with the nail polish and changed into her outfit. She picked up her phone and purse. "Call me if you need me," she said to Mitchie. "OK, call me if you need a ride," Mitchie replied. Miley nodded, and walked out of the bedroom. She walked out onto the porch just as a cab pulled up, and Nick stepped out. He walked over and smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded, and he took her hand. They walked to the waiting cab, and the driver drove them to where Nick had told him to go.

They pulled up outside McDonald's. "Isn't this a bit common for you? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's an awesome place to hang out. For people like me. Don't you go to golf club's and stuff to hang with old men?" Miley asked. Nick chuckled. "I'm under the stereotype of a millionaire," he said, and hopped out of the cab. He helped Miley out of the car, and paid the driver before the drive drove away.

Nick took Miley's hand and led her into McDonald's. "What do you want?" he asked. "I'll just have some fries and a Diet Coke," she said. "I'll get them, you go and get us a table," Nick said. Miley nodded and walked over to the corner. No one was sitting anywhere near the empty table in the corner, so she sat down and waited for Nick. He arrived minutes later with a tray. He sat down and glanced at her.

"So, I believe we still don't know a few things about each other. 20 questions?" he asked. Miley smiled and nodded. "Favourite colour?"

"Pink."

"Favourite movie?"

"A Cinderella Story."

"Favourite band or singer?"

"Coldplay and John Mayer."

Nick looked at Miley and smiled while nodding. "Nice taste, Stewart," he said. "Even the pink and A Cinderella Story?" she asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Nick laughed. "I meant music sense," he said and chuckled lightly, taking a fry. "So what about you? What makes you tick?" she asked.

"Green, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, and Elvis Costello," Nick commented, eating a fry. Miley nodded and smiled. She looked at him. "How is it that you're so ... different to all the other guys around here?" she asked. Nick shrugged. "I guess it's natural," he said, and smiled warmly at her. Miley blushed and looked down at her fries. "There's one thing I honestly don't get," she said softly. "What?" he replied.

"Why me? There are over 1000 girls in our school. But you picked the one that got bullied, and has no friends. I just ... I just don't get it," she said softly, and took a sip of Diet Coke. Nick looked down. He felt horrible about the original reason. "I ... Miley, it's complicated," he said, not wanting to explain the real reason why he had asked her out and kissed her. Miley shook her head and said, "Complicated isn't a word in my vocabulary. Nick, why?" Nick looked at his hands.

"Um ... I'll tell you later," he said. Miley sighed and finished her fries. "Ready to go?" Nick asked. Miley nodded, and they grabbed their drinks and left. Nick grabbed Miley's hand and looked away so that she wouldn't catch his eye. Miley glanced at him, smiled, then looked straight ahead as they silently walked out and towards the shore hand in hand.

They soon got to the shore, and they walked through the sand, still holding hands. "What date is it?" Nick asked. "May 5th. Why?" Miley asked. "When's prom?" Nick asked. Miley crinkled her forehead in confusion but answered anyway. "May 12th," she replied. Nick took both of Miley's hands and stopped. The moon's reflection glinted off the ocean and lit up their faces. Nick looked Miley in the eyes.

"I know that in the past, I've hurt you, and that I don't even deserve you, or the opportunity to know you, but I do. So, please do me the honour of being my date to prom next week," he said. "But prom's next week, and I haven't got a dress," Miley said, looking at him with a smile on her face. Nick looked at her. "Let me get you one. Miley, I'm falling for you. I know I am. So let me go to prom with a girl I love," Nick pleaded. Miley smiled and looked at the ground, then looked at him again.

"I'd love to go to prom with you," she said softly. Nick smiled and kissed her head. "I'll buy you a dress. I'll get my butler to leave it at your place next Thursday," he said. Miley smile again. "Thank you so much. You don't have to," she said. Nick smiled and started walking again. "But I want to," he replied. Miley bit her lip, trying to hide another smile, and walked on with him.

--

The following Thursday, Miley was in her room, doing Maths homework, when there was a knock on the front door. She stood up and walked over, and she opened it. Mitchie walked in with a long dress. She held it up and said, "This was hanging on your door." Miley took the dress and stared at it. It was beautiful. **(A/N: It's Miley's Golden Globes 2009 dress)**

"It's amazing," she breathed. Mitchie nodded and glanced the dress up and down. "Dang, your boy has style," she muttered. Miley closed the front door and ran to the mirror in her bedroom. She held up the dress in front of her body and twirled. "Mitch, it's gorgeous," she squealed. Mitchie giggled and sat on the bed.

"Miles, it's amazing. I'll give the guy some credit. He sure knows how to pick out a dang good prom dress!" she exclaimed. Miley giggled and twirled again. A note fluttered out from the hem of the dress. Mitchie picked it up and handed it to Miley. Miley unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Miley,_

_Hope you like the dress. I know I'm not the best when it comes to style, but my mom helped me out when I was picking your dress for you. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8. See you at school._

_Nick_

Miley softly smiled to herself and slid the note into her pocket. She glanced at the dress and smiled, and she murmured to herself, "If you're not the best at style, I would die to see who is." She sat down beside Mitchie, and they looked at the dress together, giggling and looking forward to the following night.

**A/N: Hey!!! Here's Chapter 8. I thought it was kind of boring. How are you guys doing btw? I'm doing good. Ellie's home =] But I have tons of homework due for tomorrow. So I'm going to post this then go do that. Byyye. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW with 3+ WORDS!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Climb

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 9: The Climb.

_**The struggles I'm facing, The chances I'm taking, Sometimes might knock me down but, No I'm not breaking. I may not know it, But these are the moments that I'm going to remember most yeah, Just got to keep going. And I, I got to be strong, Just keep pushing on.**_

**The Climb – Miley Cyrus**

The next evening at 6 p.m, Miley and Mitchie were in Miley's bedroom, in their dressing gowns and slippers, doing each other's hair. Miley was straightening Mitchie's, and Mitchie was getting the curling tongs ready for Miley. Miley turned off the straighteners and uncovered the mirror. "Tada!" she said. Mitchie stared at her reflection. She looked beautiful.

"Mitch ... you look amazing," Miley said softly. Mitchie smiled at her reflection. She then turned to Miley and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, Miles," she said softly. Miley giggled and hugged her back. "Any time, sweetie," she replied. Mitchie pulled away from the hug and shoved Miley onto the chair. She started curling Miley's hair and began talking to her. "When does lover boy get here?" she asked. "First of all, don't call him that. And secondly, he gets here at 8," Miley replied.

Mitchie curled another strand of hair and sighed. "Miles, Alex will be there. You don't have to do this," she said. Miley shrugged. "Alex can shove it up her ass," she muttered, and started applying lip gloss and eye shadow, and mascara and eye liner. "But Miles ... Alex is bound to have something planned. Nick practically dumped her for you," Mitchie stated. "He did not! He dumped her ... then just started dating me. Complete coincidence," Miley said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully and started curling another bit of hair. "Yeah, I bet," she said. "So, who is the fabulous Mitchie Torres going to prom with?" Miley asked, smiling. "Some nerd from the chess club that watches gay porn," Mitchie replied dully. "You liar!" Miley said, laughing. "I'm not. Swear on my life. He was helping me with his maths homework at his house and he looked up something on his computer and porn websites were in his favourites," Mitchie said.

Miley looked at her for a few moments, then burst out laughing. "Y-You're going to prom with a gay porn-loving nerd!" she cackled. Mitchie slapped her arm playfully and giggled. "I guess it is funny. But no one else asked me, so I just accepted," Mitchie said. "But seriously, Mitch. A gay porno nerd?" Miley asked. "Can't be worse than Nick Gray," Mitchie retorted. "Watch it!" Miley said, still laughing.

"Miles, he can't be worse than Nick. Nick slept with _Alex_," Mitchie said, saying Alex's name as if it was an infectious disease. "No he didn't. Nick's a virgin," Miley said. "Is that what he told you? Miles ... Alex wrote on the back of her binder _Nick Gray is hot, and great in bed_. And she showed it to him, and he laughed and winked at her," Mitchie said. She wasn't trying to ruin Miley's night. She just didn't want her spending it with the wrong guy.

"Yes, he told me that. W-What? When was th-this?" Miley asked, her eyes filling with tears as she watched Mitchie curling her hair in the mirror. "Um, a couple of months ago," Mitchie said, looking down. She didn't want to even look at the pain in Miley's eyes. But she had to tell her the truth. "Um, let's forget about that for tonight and have a good time with Nick and the porno nerd," Miley said quickly, trying to change the subject as Mitchie finished with her hair. "Miles ..." Mitchie began, but Miley looked down quickly and started adding more lip gloss. Mitchie sighed and sat down.

They looked at their dresses laying on the bed. Mitchie's was black, and Miley's was the one that Nick had bought and sent her. **(Mitchie's dress is Demi's dress for the JB 3D movie premiere. If you haven't seen that or Miley's prom dress, which is Miley's Golden Globes dress, then go to JustJared or something and you'll find it there)**

"We are going to look so damn fine tonight," Mitchie said, flicking a stray bit of hair out of her face. "I know. Porno nerd won't be able to stop himself raping you in the closet, trying to muffle your screams," Miley teased and laughed. Mitchie threw a pillow at her and folded her arms. "Not funny, Mi," Mitchie huffed. Miley giggled. She stood up and picked up her dress. She walked into the bathroom and walked out minutes later.

She twirled in front of Mitchie. "How do I look?" she asked. Mitchie stared at her. "M-Miles, you look ... wow. Nick won't be able to stop himself from raping you in the closet," Mitchie stated, mimicking Miley. Miley stuck her tongue out and pushed Mitchie and her dress into the bathroom. She looked at her phone and saw she had a text from Nick.

_Ready? - N _

Miley smiled and quickly texted back.

_Yup. Mitchie's just getting her dress on. See you at 8. - M x_

The door opened from the bathroom, and Mitchie stepped out. "Oh Em Gee! Mitch, you look amazing!" Miley exclaimed. Mitchie smiled and sat down at the vanity table, and she started applying make up. "Thanks. You do too," she said.

--

The front door knocked at 8. Miley rushed out and opened the door. She saw Nick wearing a black suit **(Imagine Nick's Golden Globes suit)**. He turned and looked at her, and his jaw dropped. "I – You – But – She – What – Wow ..." Nick stuttered, staring at her. Miley smiled and fiddled with her necklace. "Um, I'll take that as a compliment," she said nervously, and giggled. "You should," Nick said, slowly checking her out.

Miley quickly grabbed his hand and led him out to the limo. "So, Senior Prom," Miley said awkwardly while Nick opened the back door of the limo for her. She got in, and he got in after her. "Yeah. I'm glad I'm spending it with you," he said softly. Miley blushed and looked down. Nick took her hand and kissed it. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Miley bit her glossy lip and looked at him. "You look good," she said softly.

Nick smirked. "I try," he said, and leaned in closer to her. Miley felt her breath hitch as she closed her eyes and softly laid her head back against the seat while Nick moved her hair to one side and slowly kissed her neck. "N-Nick, not now," she whispered. "Just sit back and relax," he whispered softly in her ear. It sent chills down Miley's spine. She placed her hands on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his curls.

Nick moved to her ear. He moved past her earrings and nibbled softly on the edge of ear. Miley moaned softly in his own ear, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The car braked suddenly, and Nick fell back into his seat and sighed. "I was getting into that," he muttered. Miley smiled at him and took his hand. "We're nearly there," she whispered. Nick smiled at her and kissed her head.

"You're perfect, Miley Ray," he whispered softly. Miley blushed again and looked down. Nick smiled to himself and looked out the window. They were driving down the road, nearly at the school. Miley's phone vibrated in her pocket, and the name _Unknown Number_ flashed across the screen. She opened the text and read, _There's a surprise for u at prom at 10pm_. She ignored the fact that it slightly freaked her out and slid her phone back into her clutch.

"Who was that? Mitchie?" Nick asked, still looking out the window. "Huh? Oh, yeah," Miley said as the limo pulled up outside the school gym. The driver opened the door for them, and Nick helped Miley out of the car. He closed the door. The driver got back in and drove away. Nick put out his arm, and Miley slipped her arm through his, and they started walking in. Nick glanced across the parking lot and saw his 'friends' staring at them. They looked like they were smoking. Nick noticed that his brothers were in the group. He shook his head, disappointed, and led Miley inside.

The gym was completely changed. The bleachers and basketball nets had been taken away and replaced with decorations. Miley looked around and smiled as the music pounded off the walls. "This is amazing," she said. "What, haven't you been to a school dance or prom or something before?" Nick asked. Miley looked down, embarrassed. "Good, because I like that," Nick said, smiling at her. He led her over to where Mitchie was standing.

"Hey, Mitch," Miley said and hugged her friend. Mitchie hugged back, then pulled away. "Porno nerd is trying to grind up against some of the basketball team," she said, disgusted. Miley and Nick turned to see Mitchie's date in the middle of a group of basketball players, dancing incredibly close to them. "Oh, God, he's doing the chicken move," Nick whispered as the nerd started doing a chicken style move.

"That move went out before my grandma died. She died before we were born," Nick said coldly. Mitchie and Miley laughed. "You guys go ahead and dance or something. I'll wait for porno nerd here," Mitchie said. "You sure, Mitch?" Miley asked softly. Mitchie nodded and smiled. "Miles, even though I don't like him, you deserve to spend prom with your boyfriend," Mitchie whispered in Miley's ear. Miley smiled and hugged her. "Thanks," she said.

Nick led Miley out onto the dancefloor as a slow song came on. Nick placed arms around Miley's waist, and Miley wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, and they slowly started swaying to the music. "You know, a few weeks ago, never in a million years would I have even _imagined_ going to my senior prom with Nick Gray," Miley said, resting her head on his chest. Nick kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"I never imagined going with you either," he said softly. His smile faded as he began to think. _And if it wasn't for that stupid bet, we wouldn't be here together_. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and started swaying with her again. Miley looked up at him and smiled. "Nick ... there's something I've wanted to tell you," she said. _Please no, please no_, Nick said as he glanced at Alex entering the gym. "What?" he asked.

"I ... I've wanted to say this for a few days. I know I probably shouldn't. I know I'm probably in out of my depth here, beyond belief. But I need to say this or I'll spend my life wondering what could've happened if I had just said it. Nick, I-I love you. I love your hair, your eyes, your clothes, your smile, your kisses, your humour, your personality, your talents, the way I get tingles down my spine whenever you're near me or touch me. Nick, I love you, and I can't stop, no matter how hard I try," Miley said. Nick glanced around and saw Alex staring at them with a smirk on her face, with Joe, Kevin, Shane, Harper, Sonny, Jason, Jake and Justin all standing beside her.

He pushed them to the back of his mind, and for once in his life, he let his heart speaking without thinking of the consequences. "I love you too."

--

Alex stared intently at Miley and Nick, dancing slowly in the middle of the gym. She glared at Miley. "How can that slut just steal my man like that?!" she spat. Harper placed an arm on Alex's shoulder. "Al, he was never exactly yours. You don't own him like you claim to," she said, scared of Alex's reaction. "Oh, I'll own him by the end of tonight. Just watch and learn, my friend," Alex replied, and looked back at the couple.

Then she saw the words leave Miley's lips. _I love you_. She turned to her friends. They were all watching her, as if waiting for her to tell them what the next move was. "Now we wait until 10pm," she said, and looked back at the couple. Nick was staring at them. She smirked at him and winked. He looked back at Miley. And the words that left his lips made Alex's brain go on fire. She felt as if she wanted to die.

The words changed her life. _I love you too._ "Screw 10pm, plan commences now. Everybody, listen up. Justin and Jake, go to the back door. Joe and Kevin, station yourselves at the door near the stage. Harper and Sonny, you're coming up with me. Shane and Jason, station yourselves near Nick and the slut. Make sure she doesn't get out until she hears _everything_. Everybody break," Alex ordered. The group scuttled away on the word 'break'.

"Al, don't do this. Neither of them deserve it," Sonny said, worried. "I think the slut deserves to know about her little boyfriend's bet with his friends," Alex said, ignoring what Sonny had said and walking up to the DJ. She whispered in his ear, "Get the drummer to give me a beat." The DJ nodded and motioned for the drummer to play a beat. **(It's the rhythm Sharpay walks out of the dance studio to in HSM2. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then just ask me in a PM and I'll tell you.)**

Alex, Sonny and Harper walked onto the stage to the beat. When they stopped in front of the microphone, Harper and Sonny shot Nick and Miley apologetic looks. Miley glanced at Nick then back at the girls on stage. "Sorry to disturb your evening, guys, but as your cheerleading captain, I thought I should make a speech," Alex said. Nick gave Alex a pleading look. She ignored it and continued talking.

"The topic of my speech is Nick Gray. You know, your football captain? Well, first of all, he lost his virginity when he was sixteen. To whom, you may ask. The answer would be me, Alex Russo. Also, there's something I think his trophy girlfriend, Miley Stewart, may want to know. Well, you know how they used to hate each other, and now he's dating her? Well, he's only dating her because he made a bet with us that he could make her fall for him, and if he did, we would pay him $50 each," Alex said, and smirked. She glanced at Miley, who had tears in her eyes while she stared at Nick. Nick looked at Miley, then he glared up at Alex. "What's wrong, Miley? Did he tell you he loved you? Why would he love you when he's got someone like me? He's been using you and lying to you the whole time. He only tried to apologise to you about hurting you because of this bet. He's been screwing you over from the start, and you didn't even know it. I guess that will teach you not to trust a footballer again. That's it. Thank you, everyone." The girls walked off stage, and everyone's eyes flew to Nick and Miley.

Miley was staring at Nick with tears dripping down her cheeks. "Miles, it isn't what it sounded like, I swear. I-I called the bet off days ago. I love you, you know I do," he pleaded, his eyes filling with tears. Miley shook her head. "You don't love me. If you loved me, then you wouldn't have done this," she whispered. "Miley, you don't understand! I-" Nick began, but Miley cut him off. "Oh, I understand alright! Alex made it PERFECTLY clear. You're a heartbreaking jerk. And you know what? I hate you," Miley said.

Nick felt his world spinning as he stared at Miley. She was glaring at him with tears running down her cheeks. "What was I to you?! Your own personal toy you could play with then throw away when you were done with me?! I don't work that way, Nick Gray! I can't believe I fell for it. I can't believe I fell for YOU! You're a jerk, and you always will be. You're the same Nick you were when I met you! Inconsiderate, heartless, and a jackass," Miley said coldly. Nick felt a couple of tears slip down his cheeks.

"Miley, I didn't – It wasn't supposed to end this way! I tried to explain to you, but you were so happy and I couldn't take that away from you and – I'm so sorry!" he pleaded. Miley shook her head. "I'm done. I'm done with you, I'm done with your friends, I'm done with everything that has your name connected to it. We're over. I don't date liars," she spat back. Nick tried taking her hands but she snatched them back.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever come near me again. Don't call me. Don't come to my house. Don't talk to Mitchie. Stay away from anything connected with me," she said coldly. "Miley, please," Nick said as the tears came down her cheeks faster.

"Stay away," she whispered as tears came down. She pushed through the crowd, past Justin and Jake, and out the gym doors. Nick looked around and his eyes landed on his 'friends'. "I hate you guys," he said softly, and pushed his way past everyone, and after Miley.

**AN: OMG I cried writing this. I was like UGH they're so mean! But whatever. I'm listening to Lovebug. Joe and Kevin are going to be in it more now. So I better go. Bye xoxo Love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Hearted Girl

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 10: Broken Hearted Girl.

_**I don't wanna be without you babe, I don't want a broken heart, Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe, I don't wanna play that part. I know that I love you, But let me just say, I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no. I don't want a broken heart, And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl…No...No, No broken-hearted girl, I'm no broken-hearted girl**_

**Broken Hearted Girl – Beyonce**

Miley ran outside, sobbing. She looked up at the sky and saw the rain pouring down heavily. She walked into the middle of the football field and stared up at the sky. The tears were pouring down her face faster and faster, getting faster by the second. She couldn't hold in her anger, nor her sadness. How could he do this to her? So she decided to let all that anger and frustration out. And she just screamed. She screamed so loud that the people in her neighbourhood across town could probably hear it.

Miley heard the gym doors slam shut, and she looked up to see Nick staring at her. The rain was pouring down on her. She stared back at him as he slowly walked down to her. "Miles, please," he whispered. Miley shook her head and looked at the sky. "What was I to you?" she asked coldly. "You were and still are everything to me," he replied softly. "STOP LYING!" she screamed. Nick winced, and she spoke again. "You broke me. You don't even know the real me!" she said. "Oh, don't I?! Then show me the real you!" Nick replied, staring at her as more tears came out of his eyes.

Miley looked at him. She kicked off her heels and threw them away into the sheet of rain that covered the football field. She took her hair out of her up-do. She let the rain soak her hair. She stared at him and dropped her clutch. "This is me! This is who I am! I'm not what or who you want me to be!" she screamed. Nick shook his head and stepped closer to her. "I don't want you to be anyone else but you!" he said softly. Miley shook her head and wiped away her tears. Mascara had trailed down her cheeks. "Don't lie to me!" she said softly.

"I'm not lying! You're perfect to me! Just the way you are! You don't need to change in any way!" Nick exclaimed. "What if I want to?" Miley whispered. "Miley, stop this. You don't need to change. You're perfect for anyone just the way you are," Nick replied. "I guess just not perfect enough. Look what being the way I already am caused," Miley said softly. She stepped back and picked up her clutch. "I'll get the dress dry-cleaned, and I'll get Mitchie to leave it to your house or something. Thanks," she said. Miley started walking away, but she stopped and turned. "You know, you really made me feel special. You made me feel like I was different. I actually thought you loved me. You're a quite convincing actor. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you," she said softly.

"Miley ..." Nick said, but his voice trailed off as she turned back around and started walking away. "I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU!" he called after her. She turned around again. "What did you expect, Nick? Make me fall for you then embarrass me, and that wouldn't hurt me? Yeah, that'll happen when pigs fly. I'm the person here that's broken-hearted, not you. So don't say you weren't trying to hurt me. We all know that you were doing just that," she said. She looked him up and down and frowned. "I can't believe I ever trusted someone like you. You hurt me so much by doing this to me. What did you do? Give them the details of every kiss? Every hug? Did any of those mean anything to you? Actually, don't answer that. I worked out your response for myself. I don't need it to be said twice," Miley continued. Nick walked closer to her and grabbed one of her hands. "Just stop and listen to me," he whispered.

Miley looked down at her feet and snatched her hand back. She sat down in the muddy grass and looked at him. He sat down beside her and began his story. "What?" she snapped. "I ... I was a jerk back then. A player, a jackass, a bully. I'm sorry. My friends, or the people I claimed to call my friends, made a bet with me. If I could either get you to fall for me, or get you into bed with me, then each of them would pay me fifty bucks. I hated you back then. I didn't think you were worth that much money, but I did it anyway. I never even imagined falling for you. But ... I did. That's why I asked you not to fall for me. So that you wouldn't get hurt. And as soon as I fell for you, and saw the kind of life you had to live without the pain of getting a broken heart, I called off the bet. You're worth more than that. You're worth the world. I love you, Miley Ray," Nick said.

"Don't you get it? My heart would have gotten broken no matter what. Alex would have let me know about that bet no matter what you had done to stop her. You couldn't have done anything to stop me from getting hurt," she said. Miley stood up and stared at him. Nick stood up and closed his eyes. The rain came down harder, and she stared up at the boy who had his eyes closed in front of her. "Just tell me you love me too. It's all I need to hear. Then, if you really want me to, I'll back off," he whispered. Miley's eyes filled with tears again, and she shook her head.

"I-I don't think I c-can do that anymore. I-I don't think I can t-tell you I love y-you anymore," she stuttered. She started walking back up the slight slope to the parking lot. "Where are you going?!" he yelled after her. "Home!" she yelled back. "How are you going to get there?!" he yelled. "Walk!? I dunno!" she screamed. Since she wasn't wearing her heels anymore, she started running through the school gates, away from Nick. Away from the bullies. Away from everything. As far as she was concerned, she just needed to get away from it all.

--

Miley finally reached her house, after a half hour of running. She burst through the front door, sobbing and drenched from the rain. She slammed the front door shut and ran into her room. She picked up a picture of her and Nick and stared at it. Finally, she couldn't look a moment longer. She ripped the picture up into tiny pieces. What else was there to do? _I can't believe I fell for his charm_, she thought as she watched the pieces flutter to the floor. She wiped her tears and slipped out of her dress, leaving her standing in the middle of her room in her underwear. She put the dress over the back of her chair, and walked over to the mirror. She stared at her reflection and thoughts ran through her mind crazily. _Was I not skinny enough? Was I too fat? I just don't get why he used me like that_, she thought. She pinched the skin covering her stomach. _Oh My Lord, I'm the fattest person I've ever seen_, she thought. She walked into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. Without a thought, she stuck her finger down her throat, and the contents of her stomach came up and landed in the toilet ...

--

Mitchie pushed through the crowd of people, and finally reached Alex. She stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. "What the fuck do you think you were doing? You just screwed up the best thing that's ever happened to either of them, you bitch," she spat. Alex turned to Mitchie and smirked. "It's my job to make her life crap. And Nick ... Nick belongs to me. Not her. Tell her to figure out where she belongs before she tries to steal my man," she said.

Mitchie laughed and shook her head. "You've got it bad, huh? He doesn't want you! He's in love with Miley. Not you. He got over you a long time ago, Alex Russo. Nobody in this gym likes you, let alone loves you. Get over yourself. You've broken hearts, ruined lives, crushed dreams and relationships. You're a whore, a slut, and a bully," she said. Alex smirked and glared at Mitchie.

Alex glared at Mitchie and raised her arm to slap her, but Mitchie beat her to it, and punched Alex in the nose. Alex fell to the floor, holding her nose, and Mitchie stood over her, smirking. "Back off of Nick and Miley, Alex. They don't need you in their lives, sticking your plastic nose into it," she snapped, and started walking away, but Alex grabbed her ankle, and Mitchie fell to the floor as well. Alex jumped on Mitchie and started pulling her hair.

The crowd around them grew bigger, and everyone was chanting, "CAT FIGHT, CAT FIGHT!" Mitchie and Alex were screaming as they hit and kicked and pulled and screamed. Mitchie pulled Alex's hair, and brown hair extensions came out. Mitchie threw them at Jake and kneed Alex in the stomach. Alex winced, and punched Mitchie in the eye. Mitchie screamed and shoved Alex off her, then punched Alex in the eyes like she had done to her.

Suddenly, the chanting stopped, and all that could be heard over the screaming and shouting from the two girls in the centre of the gym was a whistle. Mitchie and Alex stopped fighting and turned to see a furious looking Mr. Fisher with his whistle in his mouth. "Mitchie Torres, Alex Russo, my office. NOW!" he yelled. Mitchie and Alex got up. Alex limped because of a broken heel, and Mitchie pulled her dress down to cover her thighs, as her dress had been ripped in the fight.

They followed Mr. Fisher to his office. Everyone stared at them. Alex glared at all her friends as she passed them for not standing up for her. They all looked down, or started talking to the people beside them, so as they wouldn't have to look at Alex's furious face.

--

A week later, Joe knocked on Nick's bedroom door. "Nick? Come on, bro. Let me in. You've been in there for a week straight. You haven't come out at all. What's wrong?" he asked. He heard a muffled, 'Go away'. He sighed, and knocked on the door again. "Nick, come on. I'm your brother. I care about you. Let me in. Please. I just want to talk to you about what happened. Kevin's on his way. We're sorry." The door swung open, and Joe's eyes widened.

His younger brother wasn't there anymore. A mess was in his younger brother's body. He had large bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation. His eyes and cheeks were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. Joe swore that he had lost weight. He smelled awful. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing at prom. "Nick, what happened to you?" he whispered. Nick shrugged, and walked back into the room.

Joe followed and sat down on the bed. He looked around. The curtains were closed, allowing no light in except for the light from his computer. The room was a mess. It stank inside the bedroom. Joe turned to Nick, who was looking down. "Nick, what has she done to you?" he asked. Nick shrugged again. "Nick, you have to let me in!" Joe pleaded. Nick's head snapped up, and he glared at Joe.

"Why should I? You never cared before! You went along with Alex!" he snapped. "Kevin and I are sorry for that, we really are. But you try being pressured by her!" Joe replied. "I was, remember?" Nick muttered, and looked down. "Nicholas, you really love her, don't you?" Joe whispered. Nick nodded, and he looked at a picture on his night stand. It was a framed picture of Miley smiling. Joe looked at it and smiled. "She truly is beautiful, isn't she?" Nick asked. Joe nodded and smiled at his brother warmly.

"If you love her as much as you say you do, why aren't you out there trying to get her back?" he asked. Nick sighed and looked at the dark ceiling. "She won't listen. Everything that needed to be said was said on prom night. Joe, we have 2 weeks left of school. She won't forgive me in that short space of time. And then it's over for good," Nick said. He gulped at the thought. Joe shook his head. "Then you're going to shower up and go to see her. I'll clean this place up. Just get your girl back," he said. Nick looked at his brother suspiciously.

"Did Alex put you up to this?" he asked suspiciously. Joe chuckled and shook his head. "Kev and I are done with Alex. She got sent off to an all girls' boarding school in France anyway. Her parents found out about her and Mitchie's catfight at prom and found that suitable punishment. We decided we want to support our little brother, and be there for him more than we have been in the past few years," he replied. Nick smiled and stood up.

"Thanks, Joe. For, you know, encouraging me to get Miley back. I ... I'm grateful," he replied, grabbing his towel off the radiator. Joe smiled. "Hurry up. Miley's waiting," he said. Nick smiled and rushed into the bathroom for his shower. Joe smiled to himself and started picking up random things. He stopped suddenly and picked up a notebook. He saw the words_ Dear Miley_ at the top and frowned slightly. He slowly began to read.

_Dear Miley, I know I hurt you. I know that lies hurt more than the truth. And I lied to you. But I promise you, if I could go back and take the bet back, I would. I didn't know what you were like when I did that with my friends. I'm sorry. I don't expect you to accept my apology, let alone forgive me. Miles ... I never meant to hurt you. Alright, I did at the start. But then I got to know you, and I fell for you. I love you. - Nick_

Joe looked up and saw wet-haired Nick standing the doorway, staring at him. "W-Where did you get that?" he stuttered. Joe ignored him. "You love her that much?" he asked quietly. Nick looked down. "I guess I do," he whispered.

**A/N: Since there's the gap between my series on YT and Season 1 and Season 2, I'm getting more time to write FF =]**

**That's good for you guys =]**

**Alrighty, so I'm going to go.**

**Check my profile for my Twitter, MySpace, YouTube and MSN accounts.**

**Love, Charlotte xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: Dare You To Move

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 11: Dare You To Move.

_**Welcome to the planet, Welcome to existence. Everyone's here, Everyone's here. Everybody's watching you now, Everybody waits for you now. What happens next? What happens next?**_

**Dare You To Move – Switchfoot**

That night, Miley was in her bathroom, throwing up, when there was a knock at the front door. She finished, wiped her mouth, and ran out to the front door. She froze when she answered it. Nick was standing on her front porch, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Hey," he said softly. He noticed that she looked a lot thinner. Her hair was greasy, and she was wearing dirty old sweats and an old t-shirt. But despite all that, she still managed to look beautiful.

"What are you doing here? Have you made another bet?" she spat. Nick looked at her. "Miley ..." he said quietly. She shook her head and leaned against the door frame. "Can't you just back off and give me a break? Let me get over you before I find myself falling for you harder than I originally did," she said softly. Nick looked into her eyes and saw the pain and desperation. "It's not that easy to let you go," he whispered.

"What's so hard about it, Nick? You never even cared about me, and now all of a sudden, you can't walk away? Make up your mind," she snarled. "Miles, stop this," he said softly. Miley folded her arms and glared harshly at him. She glanced across the road and saw one of the gangs staring at them. "We should take this inside," she muttered. She pulled him in and slammed the door. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "If you knew how bad I've treated myself since prom ... you wouldn't be so hostile," he whispered. "Aw, well done! You used a word with over five letters and over a single syllable!" Miley said sarcastically.

"When did you become such a bitch?" Nick snapped, standing up and looking her in the eyes. Miley stood from her perch on the arm of the couch and glared at him. "Try the moment I found out that you had been using me from the start," she growled. Nick looked at her, and saw the tears welling up in her eyes at the memory of prom night. "I never meant to hurt you," he whispered, and stepped closer to her. Their bodies were so close that she could feel his breath against her neck.

"I-It doesn't matter what your intentions were. They still broke me. More than you'll ever know," she whispered back. She didn't feel him move. She closed her eyes, taking in the gentle and soothing feeling of his warm breath tickling her neck. She heard him start breathing slightly faster. She opened her eyes slightly, and saw his face inches from her neck. It was as if he was going to kiss her cheek. But she watched him slowly move to her ear.

He whispered, "If you're going to hate me, then at least let me do one last thing." Miley gulped, and gasped, "Fine." She closed her eyes and felt his head move down. She felt him push her hair off her shoulder. And he slowly leaned closer to her neck. He softly began to kiss it. Miley placed her hands on the back of his head and groaned. It was heaven. He was like a drug to her at that moment. She kept wanting more and more.

--

Mitchie sat in her room with her arms folded. She had barely seen Miley over the past week. She didn't come to school, and she didn't answer her phone. Mitchie had to get her brother to break through the back door for her.

And the one time she had seen Miley, she looked terrible. She had gotten a lot skinnier, and she had cuts in suspicious places. She had greasy hair, and had been wearing filthy clothes. She didn't smile, and she didn't laugh. All she did was frown ...

--

Joe sat at his window, staring out at the clear blue sky. There was a knock on the door, and he turned to see Kevin looking at him. "What are you think about?" he asked softly. "Our little brother," Joe replied softly. "Why? He's fine," Kevin said.

Joe looked at his brother in disgust. "Have you seen him?! He hadn't come out of his room in a week until today, and he hadn't changed! It was disgusting! He sat in darkness for the past week. He hadn't slept. And all you can say is that he's 'fine'?!" Joe exclaimed. Kevin looked at Joe.

"It's not like he's on drugs or anything! Relax!" he exclaimed. "That's my point, Kev. If we had just been there for our brother a little bit more, then we would know what was wrong. He would be fine right now. He wouldn't be at his ex-girlfriend's house, begging her to take him back," Joe spat.

"Nick's at Alex's house?" Kevin asked, confused. Joe gave his brother a look. "You know, Kev, I thought you were better than all this popularity crap. I guess I was wrong. So wrong it hurts. You and I were meant to be good older brothers for Nick. But we were complete shit. But now I'm going to be there for him. It's up to you whether you want to be too or not," he said coldly, and walked out, leaving Kevin staring at the spot where Joe had once been.

--

Nick pulled away from Miley's neck and breathed in. "I ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said softly. He started leaving, but Miley pulled him back and placed her lips on his, heatedly kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick smiled into it and wrapped his arms around her waist. Miley ran her fingers through his hair.

Nick slammed her against the wall and deepened it. Miley wrapped her legs around Nick's waist and moaned as he moved down to her neck. "Th-This is wrong," she groaned as he nibbled on her sweet spot. Nick placed a hand on the back of her thigh and placed the other on her lower back. "If it's so wrong, then why does it feel so right?" he asked her as he continued to kiss her neck.

Miley groaned and moaned again, and said softly, "I'm supposed to hate you after what you did." She ran her fingers through his hair. Nick moved his mouth up to her ear and left butterfly kisses behind it. She moaned. "Hate me all you want. I'll just keep loving you," he whispered in her ear.

Miley got chills down her spine. _How can something that's so wrong feel so right?_ she thought. He was working magic on her skin. He was slowly making her fall more and more in love with him. But after what had happened, she was in denial. No matter what the feeling of his lips on her skin was.

**A/N: I know it's super short, but I thought you deserved another chapter since you were so great reviewing the last few. So I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW with 3+ WORDS. TELL ME WHY YOU LIKED IT IF YOU DID! I've slowly been multi-tasking. I'm writing like 3 stories at the same time. This, and You And Me on YT, and my new Niley movie Walk Away for YT. BTW if you haven't already, check out my YouTube account. Just type ShoppingAndDiamonds into the search box thingy and my profile should come up. Thanks for reading my story. I love you guys so much. Your support and reviews and everything have been amazing for me. So thank you so much. I love you.**

**Love, Charlotte xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: Walk Away

**I am obsessed with the song Walk Away by Paula DeAnda right now. Which would explain my trailer idea and the chapter title =]**

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 12: Walk Away.

_**I can't explain this feeling, I think about it everyday, And even though we've moved on, It gets so hard to walk away (I'm gonna remember you You're gonna remember me) Walk Away, Walk Away (I'm gonna remember you you're gonna remember me)**_

**Walk Away – Paula DeAnda**

Mitchie knocked on Miley's front door and waited. She looked around anxiously, scared that a gang member would shoot or stab her. When there was no reply, she got worried and knocked again. She heard a thump inside the small house. "Miles?" she called through the door. She heard moaning and another thump. She looked through the window and saw the curtains closed, and Miley's bedroom door slightly open, but not open wide enough that she could see what was going on. Mitchie walked back over to the door and pushed. It opened as if it had never been closed.

Mitchie walked in quietly, still hearing moaning and thumping, but as she approached Miley's room, it got louder and louder. She heard a male grunt, and her jaw dropped. Miley wouldn't. She had a purity ring! But then it hit her. Mitchie looked through the bedroom door and saw Miley being slammed against the wall, making out with Nick. They were both in their underwear. Miley was moaning loudly as he sucked and bit down on her neck.

"MILEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Mitchie screamed. Nick pulled away from Miley and sprang back. Miley pulled a blanket up to cover herself. "Oh My God!" she shrieked. Nick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and pulled his jeans on over his boxers, and pulled his shirt on. "I thought you hated him!?" Mitchie shrieked. "I thought so, but then he came over and we just sort of ..." Miley faded off, smiling at Nick. Nick smiled back and looked down as he pulled on his shoes.

"If your dad knew what you had been doing, Miles," Mitchie warned. "I know! But he doesn't know! And he won't! Like he would care anyway! Brandi hasn't been home in over 2 weeks, and my dad extended his business trip by two months! Neither of them care, and they don't love me!" Miley replied, wrapping the blanket around her tighter. "Don't say that, Miley. You're his world. He's only doing all that business to make money for you and for Brandi!" Mitchie warned.

"Then why won't he buy us a better house? Why is he making us live in this shitty neighbourhood?! He sends me $100 a week, to pay for everything I need. Sure, he pays the bills for us. But I can't live on $100 a week, Mitch! I have to buy food, shampoo, everything me and Brandi need! And Brandi doesn't even appreciate it! She takes the stuff I give her and leaves!" Miley said. Tears were now streaming down her face. Mitchie suddenly felt guilty for making her cry.

"Miley, I-" she began, but Miley cut her off. "Would both of you mind leaving? I just need some alone time. To clear my head," she said. Nick nodded, and stood up. "I ... I'm sorry," he whispered, and left. Mitchie looked at Miley, who had sat down on the bed and now had her head in her hands. "Some day, Miley ... some day you'll push Nick and I too far. If you keep pushing us away, we'll get sick of it and leave," Mitchie said softly, and walked out. Miley broke down in tears and curled up into a ball. _My life would be better if it was over_, she thought.

--

Mitchie walked out the front door and closed it softly and quietly. She saw Nick sitting on the porch steps, waiting for his ride. "Hey," she said gently, and sat beside him. Nick glanced at her. "Oh. Hey," he replied, and looked straight ahead. "Why did you come here? Did you think she would forgive you after what you did?" she whispered. "I was hoping she would," Nick replied, and buried his face in his hands.

"None of this was supposed to happen. If it wasn't for that stupid bet, I'd still be with Alex, and I wouldn't be trying so hard to get back a girl that doesn't even want me anymore. Mitchie, my life is so screwed up right now," he said. Mitchie hesitated, but rubbed his back in a comforting manner. "Nick, I know it seems like your life is over right now, but it isn't. You've still got so many people that love you, and are relying on you. Miley still does love you. Even if she doesn't show it. It's just ... Miles has trouble showing her emotions. She barely knew her mom, and her dad's never around, and neither is her sister. The only person she's ever truly had to rely on is me. And then you came into her life, and she felt as though her life had suddenly become perfect. She was smiling every single time I saw her. You did that to her, no matter how much I hate to admit it. Then that incident at prom happened. And her world fell apart. Before today, I had only seen her once since it happened. She hasn't called or texted me. She hasn't come to school. She's stayed holed up in her room, crying her eyes out," Mitchie said.

"If knowing that she was crying because of me is supposed to make me feel better, then it isn't working, Mitchie," Nick muttered. Mitchie smiled slightly. "It wasn't. It was actually supposed to make you feel worse," she said. Nick gave her a look. "I was kidding. Gosh!" she said, and laughed lightly. Nick chuckled lightly and looked at the road to see Joe pull up at the side of the road. "There's my ride. You're a good friend, Mitchie. Miley's lucky to have you," he said. He stood up and walked to the car. He was about to open the door, but he heard Mitchie call him. He turned.

"Sometimes it's just best to walk away," she said softly. She stood up and walked down the street, texting on her phone. Nick glanced after her, then up at Miley's house. _She's right. Maybe it would just be best for me to walk away and stop hurting Miley like this_, he thought, and he opened Joe's car door. "What's up, baby bro? How'd it go?" Joe asked. Nick looked at him. "She needs some space," he replied softly, and looked out the window as Joe sped down the street.

Mitchie's soft and gently spoken words were ringing through Nick's ears. All he could think about was whether or not she meant he should walk away from Miley's life, or if she meant something completely different. The thoughts wouldn't go away. They were the only thing on his mind. Soon, Joe pulled up outside the house, and Nick hopped out.

"Nick, are you alright? You were really quiet coming back home," Joe commented as he opened the front door. "I'm fine, Joe. Seriously. I just need to think," Nick said. He kicked off his shoes and ran up the stairs. He met Kevin at the top. "Can we talk?" Kevin asked quietly. Nick looked at his older brother, and saw his eyes filled with regret and remorse for how he had previously treated his younger brother.

"Can we do this later? I'm tired and I just saw Miley. So just let me past and I promise to talk to you after dinner," Nick said. He wasn't lying exactly. He was exhausted from making out with Miley and slamming her against her bedroom walls, but he also didn't want to talk about the past at that time. Because he knew the conversation would then lead to Miley, and he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about it to others.

Kevin nodded sadly, obviously disappointed by his brother not wanting to talk to him. "Yeah, sure. See you at dinner," he said, trying to hide his sadness as he ran down the stairs, but Nick noticed and stared after his brother. He noticed Kevin stop and turn at the bottom. He looked up at Nick. "Nick... I'm sorry," he said softly, and walked on into the kitchen. Nick sighed and leaned against the banisters. Why were his brothers suddenly so remorseful of how they had treated him? It just didn't make sense to Nick. He couldn't comprehend why this was all happening.

But he ignored the thoughts and his mind went back to Miley. He walked into his room and flopped down onto his bed. "Now is the choice," he murmured. _Do I get her back or walk away?_ he thought to himself. He buried his face in his hands. This was going to be a long night.

--

Miley walked out of the bathroom after throwing up. She walked over to the mirror and lifted her shirt. _It wouldn't kill me to lose a few more pounds, right? Nick likes thin girls. I mean, look at Alex!_ she thought. She poked her stomach and frowned. "God, I'm so frigging fat!" she shrieked. Miley walked over to her dresser and grabbed a hair bobble. She quickly tied her hair in a messy bun and looked at her shoulders in the mirror.

"God, I have man shoulders," she muttered as she turned in front of the mirror and looked at her butt. "And I have a huge ass!" she exclaimed. She looked at her thighs. "And if they get any fatter I'll kill myself," she murmured. Miley suddenly started crying out of nowhere. "No wonder Nick wanted to do this shit to me!" she sobbed.

Miley curled up on the floor and sobbed into her knees. After a few minutes, she wiped her tears and looked around. She saw a sharp metal nail file sitting on her bedside table. She crawled over to the side of the bed and grabbed it off the table. She pressed the sharp end to her wrist and took a deep intake of breath. _Do I really want to do this?_ she thought. The blood under her skin was boiling in anticipation of what was coming. It was as if her blood was asking her what she was going to do next.

Miley started crying again, and she pressed the sharp end in to her skin. Blood started coming from the cut she had made with the nail file. But oddly ... the feeling of the sharp edge going through her skin had been oddly pleasuring. She knew it was wrong to do that, but it had felt so right. So good. How could something that felt so good feel so bad? "It can't be wrong. It feels too right to be wrong," she whispered to herself, watching the blood gradually drip from the cut.

She placed a tissue over the cut and sighed. It had felt like Heaven to her. Like nothing else in the world mattered. All her problems had been shoved away and all she was thinking about was the moment when the sharp edge would slash through her skin. It had been pure ecstasy.

**A/N: Uh oh! Miley's being a BAD girl. Lol. Happy April Fool's Day, guys! Pull any good pranks? If you did, let me know. Me and my brothers kinda have a prank war going. So I need all the pranks I can get. Alrighty so review please. I'm not going to bother saying put 3+ words because some people don't follow that. Ugh is everything I say on these sites ignored? OK I'll stop before I go into rant mode. OMG who saw the new Niley pic? Even though I know it doesn't mean they're back together, I think it's super cute. **

**OK so I hope you enjoy the chapter. REVIEW. All reviews are much appreciated it. I APPRECIATE IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT IT! That helps =] There are a few people who always give me amazing reviews, and you guys rock. I can't think of the exact names of the top of my head, but they're amazing reviewers. If you could all follow in their footsteps and tell me what you liked, it would be amazing =]**

**Thank you for all your support and reviews so far. Every single positive review and every single person that adds me to their favourite author and story lists and just adding me to your author alert or my story to your story alert is amazing. I can't believe that so many people read what I write. I never would have thought it. I love you guys so much. So thank you.**

**Love, Charlotte xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Still In Love With You

**If you don't like swearing, then skip the Miley/Mitchie conversation**

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 13: Still In Love With You.

_**She was all I ever wanted, She was all I ever needed and more, She walked out my door. Then she went away, Left my heart in two, Left me standing here, Singing all these blues, yeah.**_

**Still In Love With You – Jonas Brothers**

The next morning, Mitchie walked through the front door of Miley's house. She stopped walking when she heard the sound of someone being sick in the bathroom. The door was slightly open. She peered through and saw Miley hovering over the toilet bowl with her finger down her throat. "M-Miley?" she whispered. Miley froze and stopped. She took her finger from her throat and wiped her mouth, and she turned to Mitchie.

"Mitch, this isn't what it looks like," she said softly. Mitchie stepped into the bathroom. "Why, Miles?" she whispered, and sat down on the tile floor beside Miley. Miley began to sob, and Mitchie wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. "I-I just thought ... Nick liked thin girls. Look at Alex, then look at me! I'm fucking fat, Mitch! She's like a super model. I just thought that maybe ... if I was thin enough ... N-Nick would love me like he loves her!" Miley sobbed.

"Oh, Miley," Mitchie said, and hugged Miley tighter as the lost girl in her arms sobbed harder. "Sweetie, you don't have to do anything to make him love you. You're perfect the way you are. He loves you the way you are. You don't need to change. So Alex is a little thinner? So you don't skip meals like she does? Nick thinks you're beautiful and amazing the way you are, just like everyone else does. We all love you just the way you are."

Miley looked down. "I'm so sorry. But I thought he loved fucking skinny whores like Alex, so I went through all this shit to make him actually love me," she said. Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully and smiled warmly at Miley. "Don't you get it? He already loves you, Mile. More than you'll ever realise. He just has the problem that you don't believe a word he says anymore. I don't blame you, but it's tearing him up inside," she replied.

"I should probably talk to him, huh?" Miley whispered. Mitchie shrugged and stood up. "Up to you. But if you're coming to school today, you should best get ready now. I'll pick you up at 7.30," she said, and walked out of the house. Miley sighed and buried her face in her hands.

_What now?_

--

Nick walked down to his kitchen, and saw his family all sitting around the table. Kevin stared at him pleadingly, but he just looked down and walked on towards the cupboard where the bowls were. "You coming to school today, bro?" Joe asked, taking a sip of orange juice from his glass. Nick sighed. "I think so," he said quietly, and poured himself a glass of water and poured out some cereal.

"Good. We've all missed you at lunch," Kevin said with a slight smile. "I thought I made it clear on prom night that I was done with that little group," Nick growled. Joe glared at Kevin and mouthed, 'SHUT UP!' Kevin looked down and continued eating. Nick shook his head and stood from the table. "I've lost my appetite," he muttered, and walked out into the hall.

"NICHOLAS WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Mr. Gray called. "To school. See you later," Nick snapped. All the family heard was the door slamming shut, and the whole family looked at Kevin. "I've been trying to apologise but he won't accept it!" Kevin snapped. "You should have done it earlier," Joe said coldly.

He grabbed his toast off the plate and grabbed his keys from the counter. "See you later," he muttered, and left the house. Mr. and Mrs. Gray looked at Kevin with raised eyebrows. He too stood up and grabbed his eyes. "Love you, guys," he said, and quickly ran out to his car.

--

Nick walked down the hallway on his own. Everyone was staring at him and whispering to each other. Soon, it got too much when he reached his locker. He was getting his book out when he heard the person beside him whisper, "God, how could he do that to that girl? She never did anything to him." Nick slammed his locker and punched the hard, cold metal.

"NONE OF YOU HAVE A DAMN CLUE ABOUT WENT DOWN BETWEEN ME AND MILEY STEWART!" he yelled. The whole hallway went quiet and stared at him. He turned to the person he had heard whispering and slammed the against the locker.

"Keep your mouth shut from now on. You got that?!" he growled. The boy nodded, scared. "Nick!" someone yelled. Joe ran over and pried the boy free from Nick's grip. The boy ran away with his friend. Nick pressed his head against the locker and sighed.

"I really thought I could do this, Joe, but I can't. I really can't," he whispered. Joe rubbed his back soothingly. "It'll all be over soon, bro. I promise," he replied. Suddenly, Joe stopped rubbing Nick's back. Nick lifted his head and looked at the front door. His breath caught in his throat.

Miley was walking down the hall. She had her hair washed, blowdried and straightened. She was wearing a pink v-neck tank-top and a denim mini skirt with pink flip-flops. She looked different and more beautiful than ever before.

Nick stared. Miley's eyes slowly wandered around the silent and staring hallway. Her eyes met Nick's. She stopped in the middle of the parting that had been made for her. Everyone moved away from Nick, leaving a clearer view for Nick and Miley to stare at each other. Nick smiled weakly at her. Miley looked down quickly and swiftly walked away.

Nick sighed and leaned back against the lockers. Joe leaned beside him and looked at him. "You know, bro, all you have to do is get her alone and have a word with her. Maybe she'll listen. She looks like she's grown a lot of respect for herself since I last saw her," he said. Nick shook his head. "I highly doubt she'll listen to me now. Like I've said before, she hates me," he replied.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just had a rough week, what with everything that happened at prom," Joe stated softly. The crowds slowly started to deteriorate into classrooms as the bell rang. Joe pushed himself off the locker. "I think you should just talk to Miley. I should get to class. See you at lunch," he said and walked away.

Nick sighed and looked around at the empty hall. It was completely silent except for the sound of Joe's footsteps fading away. He pushed himself off the locker like Joe had done moments previously and started walking to Spanish. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I was uploading and writing for YouTube. But now I have 3 things to write: You And Me, Walk Away, and Bleeding Love. So it might take a while. And I'm working on a MM for Walk Away (if you watch my videos, I just want to let you know that Walk Away won). So it may take a while for Chapter 14. Sorry about that. So I am super sorry. I love you guys. Please review. Please let me know what you tuink.**

**Love,**

**Charlotte xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: Stuck With Each Other

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 14: Stuck With Each Other.

_**Cause it's too late, there's no escape, Might as well face it, baby we're stuck with each other, Stuck with each other, Ain't nothin you can do about it. It's been too long, it's been too strong, Cause we belong here. Baby, we're stuck with each other, Stuck with each other, Stuck in love with each other**_

**Stuck With Each Other – Shontelle & Akon**

During 3rd period, Miley was walking down the hallway to the bathroom when he felt herself be pulled roughly to the side of the hall. "Ow! What the hell?!" she snapped. She looked around and saw Alex looking at her coldly. Miley looked her up and down and saw her sweats and t-shirt. It was not Alex's usual attire. "What do you want?" she asked Alex. Alex stayed silent and slowly started walking in circles around Miley.

Miley got slightly frightened by this move, so she stayed incredibly still. She hadn't seen Alex since prom, when Alex had told everyone what Nick had done to Miley. Alex stepped closer to Miley and said softly, "Are you trying to steal my life or something?" Miley looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about, Russo?" she asked. Alex laughed harshly. "Don't act as if you have no clue what I'm talking about!"

"Um, I don't," Miley said softly. "You're dressing like me today. Nick hasn't taken his eyes off you. In fact, no guy in the school has. All the cheerleaders except me want you on the squad now. You're stealing my life, Stewart. Why are you even doing that?" Alex growled. "Doing what?" Miley asked. She was confused. She never meant to do what Alex was claiming.

"Dressing like that! Acting like that!" Alex exclaimed. "Excuse me for wanting to feel pretty for once in my life," Miley said with a slight hint of attitude in her voice. Alex got in her face and growled, "In my opinion, you aren't succeeding." Miley stepped back a single step and laughed lightly. "You said yourself that all the guys in school can't keep their eyes off me," she said.

Miley thought for a moment, then got up in Alex's face. "Are you jealous that you aren't the centre of attention for once, or have you just lost the touch you claim to have had for so many years?" she whispered. Alex's fists clenched and she stepped away from Miley.

"It doesn't matter how you look or what you wear. You and your loser friend are still freaks. And it doesn't change what Nick thinks of you," she said with a smirk on her face. Miley smiled at Alex in a patronising manner. "What he thinks of me? You mean, it doesn't change the fact that he loves me?"

Alex's eyes widened. Miley smirked. "Yes, he told me he loves me," she said. She knew she was being bitchy, but, Alex couldn't always win. Alex regained her thoughts and stood tall. "That was just for the bet. We told him to tell you that," Alex said.

Inside, Alex didn't know why she was defending that. She knew Nick would never love her. She knew that Nick wouldn't always love Miley. Why was she even having this argument with Miley when she knew what the outcome would me? The answer - She couldn't let Miley steal her 'Queen Bee' reputation.

"Then why did he come to my house a few days after prom, tell me he loved me, and make out with me?" Miley asked with a smirk. Alex looked down. She suddenly looked up at Miley, and narrowed her eyes. "You may have won the battle, Stewart, but you haven't won the war," she hissed. With those words, she rushed off in a hurry.

Miley sighed and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She walked into the small hallway between the girls' bathroom and the boys' bathroom and quietly closed the door out to the main hall. She heard footsteps on the cold tiles of the boys' bathroom, then the dark shadow of someone walking out to her.

She pressed herself against the door as the footsteps got closer and louder. She had no idea who it was. That's when the mysterious figure showed themselves. They rounded the corner and looked up at Miley. They froze in their position. "M-Miley?"

"Nick?" Miley asked. She could scarcely breathe from the sight of him. He looked the same as he had that morning. His hair was messy, as if he had just run his fingers through his dark curls. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a plaid button-down shirt, with first few buttons undone. He was holding his phone in his hand.

"Um, hey," Nick said softly. He leaned against the white tile walls. Miley nodded in his direction. She couldn't deny that she was nervous about speaking to him and seeing him. It send chills down her spine. "You, uh, look great today," Nick said quietly. Miley nodded and smiled lightly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink from blushing.

There was an awkward silence when the two were both staring at each other. They were both breathless. They both thought the other looked great. Nick looked Miley up and down. Her hair was beautiful, flowing down her back. Her outfit hugged her perfect curves. Her skirt ended about mid-thigh. His eyes trailed down her long, tanned legs that seemed to last forever.

Miley sighed and started walking into the girls' _bathroom. Here's your chance! Talk to her!_ Nick's head was consumed with thoughts of how to go about talking to her. She was almost at the girls' bathroom. Nick grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I-I miss you," he said nervously. Miley looked down and sighed.

"As much as I want to say that back, I can't. It would hurt too much. I'm sorry," she whispered. Nick slowly nodded and looked down, disappointed at her response. "I-I understand," he said softly, and loosened the grip on her arm.

Suddenly, words and quotes from many people ran through his head. _If you love her, fight for her. Love conquers all._ Nick looked up and saw Miley walking away towards the bathroom. "Miley!" he called. She turned to him. Nick rushed over to her, and cupped her face in her hands. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "Something I should have been doing since the day I met you," Nick replied. He placed his lips over hers.

He was kissing her. It felt sensational to Miley. It was one of the best feelings she had ever experienced. Slowly, she started to kiss him back. Nick smiled into it and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soon the kiss got rather heated. Nick slammed Miley against the door. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled away, panting. "Stalls. Now," she grumbled, and reattached her lips to his. Nick walked into the girls' bathroom with her wrapped around him. They were making out as they stumbled into a cubicle. Miley fumbled with the lock and finally locked it.

_Who would have thought 10 minutes ago that I'd be making out in a bathroom with Nick Gray? _Miley thought as she ran her fingers through Nick's curls. It felt like heaven on earth. Oh, how she loved his kisses.

--

About ten minutes later, Miley pulled away and jumped down from Nick. "This was wrong. I can't like you, let alone love you," she muttered. She opened the lock and rushed out into the hallway separating the girls' bathrooms and the boys' bathrooms. She placed her hand on the metal handle of the wooden door that led into the main hallway. She pulled, but the door wouldn't open.

Nick rushed out after her, and saw her struggling with the handle. "Here, let me try," he said. Miley stood aside, and Nick tried pulling. It still wouldn't budge. "I think we're locked in here, Miley," Nick said quietly.

"Say what?!" Miley asked, looking at him. _This is going to be a long day_, she thought.

**A/N: Hmm what shall happen? I guess we have to wait and see! I have to stop writing now. Going for a shower then Stations of the Cross with my family afterwards. Bye! REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed. Luv ya! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15: Never Say Never

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 15: Never Say Never.

_**Picture you're the queen of everything, As far as the eye can see, Under your command.**_

**Never Say Never – The Fray**

Miley tugged the door. "Ugh, you have to be kidding me, right?!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "No, I'm not," Nick said. Inside, he was ecstatic that he was locked in with Miley. But he couldn't tell her that. She'd skin him alive.

Miley leaned against the cold tile wall and slid down it, sitting on the ground. Nick sat down beside her. "Can we please just talk about what happened at prom, Miles? Please?" he asked softly. Miley looked at him and saw the desperate look in his eyes. She could tell that he couldn't stand living like this a moment longer. To be honest, neither could she.

"What's left to say? Alex made everything perfectly clear at prom and in the hallway," Miley muttered. Nick looked confused. "The hallway? What are you talking about?" he asked. Miley sighed. "On my way here, she stopped me in the hallway. We had a slight ... argument about my new look and you," she replied. Nick looked down and started playing with his Rolex.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked. "What?" Miley replied, playing with her purity ring her father had given her when she was about twelve. "Do you know how much I love you, and that what I did was never supposed to hurt you?" he whispered, looking into Miley's eyes. Miley teared up and looked away. Nick sighed and grabbed her hands. She turned to look at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"The whole time you were my girlfriend, I was falling for you. I wanted you more and more each day. I called off the bet because I was so in love with you. They were all so mad at me and angry, so they decided to do that to you. Well, Alex did anyway. Joe's sorry. I swear he is. Miley ... I love you. I love you so much it hurts. So many things hurt. It hurts to know that I can't hold you anymore. It hurts to know you can't stand the sight of me. But do you know what hurts the most? The fact that I made my dream girl hate beyond belief. That will always, without a doubt, be my biggest regret," he said softly and quietly. Miley stood up quickly, snatching her hands back. She wiped the tears that had fallen and glared at him.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND LIE TO ME?! IF YOU HAD NEVER MEANT TO HURT ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU BROKE ME, NICK GRAY! AND THEN YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO COME BACK AND LIE TO MY FACE?! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, BUT I KNOW YOU DON'T!" she screamed. Nick looked at her in shock. "You honestly think I don't love you?!" he exclaimed softly. Miley looked at him silently, glaring at him as more and more tears spilled down her cheeks. Nick stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU, DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE BEEN IN MY ROOM FOR A FULL WEEK, MOPING OVER THE FACT THAT YOU HATED ME?! IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D BE HERE RIGHT NOW?! IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU, I WOULD HAVE GONE STRAIGHT BACK TO CLASS WHEN I SAW YOU COME IN HERE! BUT NO! I STAYED HERE TO TRY AND EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU, AND TO APOLOGISE! BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T WANT IT!" he yelled. Miley looked at him. She couldn't control what was coming next. It was like her hand had a mind of its own ...

She slapped him hard across the face. He held his cheek. She stood up close to his face and growled, "I'd rather be dead than be here right now." Nick stared at her with shock written all over his face. Her nostrils were flaring from anger. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. The beautiful girl Nick had seen previously now looked so ... vulnerable.

Miley stepped back and began sobbing uncontrollably. She was letting all her emotions run free as she slowly slid down the wall. She buried her face in her hands as her body shook and trembled on hard cold floor. Nick watched as the girl in front of him slowly fell apart. At that moment, he saw what he had done to her.

After what seemed like years, Miley slowly stopped sobbing and uncovered her face. She wiped away her tears. Her cheeks and eyes were red from the sobbing. Her outfit was creased and crumbled. Her hair had gone out of place completely. She slowly rose from her position on the floor and leaned against the wall. "Do you know what I've been doing because of you?" she whispered. Nick stayed silent and watched her as she glared at him.

"I made myself throw up. I barely ate. I barely slept. I cut myself. I ruined my senior year because of you," she whispered. Nick looked at her. "Don't believe me? Look!" she snapped. She pulled off all the bracelets from her wrist, uncovering gashes and cuts all over. She then pulled her shirt up slightly, and Nick could see the bones of her ribcage sticking out from under her soft skin. She then wiped under her eyes, and make-up came off, revealing dark bags under her eyes.

"You see what you've done to me? I've ruined my life because of you. I can't get my senior year back again. I can't get my prom back. I can't get my first love back. What you did to me will haunt me for the rest of my life. All because of you and your egotistic friends!" she hissed. Nick stepped closer to her. He took her wrist and looked at it. He softly and slowly traced the cuts with the pad of his thumb, causing Miley to wince slightly.

"Y-You did this to yourself?" he whispered hoarsely. "What else was I to do? Cry in my room? It took away the pain you caused me, Nicholas," she said softly. Nick looked up and into her eyes. "Do you know what you could have done to yourself by doing this? You could have seriously hurt yourself! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF, MILEY!" Nick exclaimed.

"It would have been better than this life. Anything would be better than this life," Miley said softly. Nick stared at her with shock. "You aren't the Miley I know. You aren't the Miley I fell in love with. Because the Miley I love would never have done any of this to herself, no matter what pain she was going through," he whispered. Miley shook her head and took a step back, snatching her wrist back.

"The Miley you claim to love left the night of prom," she said hoarsely, and stormed into the girls' bathroom as the bell rang. Nick went in after her. She was leaning against the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror. He watched and leaned against the wall. She turned and looked at him. "This isn't the real you," he whispered. Miley smirked and shook her head. "You want the real me?" she said softly. Nick nodded.

Miley pulled her shirt off. She slipped off her shoes and slid off her skirt. She outstretched her arms and looked at him. "This is me, okay?! I only wore that outfit because I wanted you to notice me, and regret what you did to me!" she snapped. Nick stepped closer to her, and leaned down. Their lips were a mere few centimetres apart.

"You didn't have to try and make me notice you, or regret what I did. I've been regretting it since I said I'd do it, and I'll always notice you. Even if you were a small strand of grass," he whispered. Miley closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his minty breath hitting her face, feeling him so close to her.

But her thoughts were disturbed when they heard knocking on the wooden door in the small hallway. "Hello? Anyone in there?" They recognised the voice as Principal Fisher's. Miley quickly pulled away from Nick and pulled her clothes on over her underwear. Nick rushed out into the small hallway and called back to him. "Yes, sir! Nick Gray and Miley Stewart!" he called out.

"Alright, the janitor is about to break down the door. Step back," Principal Fisher called. Nick stepped back and leaned against the door. He heard something ramming into the door. After a few moments, the door came crashing down, revealing the janitor, Principal Fisher, and a crowd of people. The crowd all started to cheer that their football captain was out. **(A/N: I can't remember if I made Nick football captain before, but he is now! Haha)**.

Then, Miley stepped out, and the whole crowd went silent, noticing Nick staring at her with love in her eyes. She looked down and walked over to the janitor. "Thank you," she said, and quickly walked over to Mitchie, who engulfed her in a large hug.

Nick looked around and saw Joe watching him. Joe gave Nick a look, as if asking him if he had gotten back together with Miley or at least become friends with her. Nick shook his head sadly and walked over to Joe. Joe put an arm around him and said softly, "She'll come around eventually." Nick nodded, and looked over at Miley, who was talking quietly with Mitchie in the centre of the crowd. He sighed and let Joe pull him through the crowd and down the hallway.

To Nick Gray, it felt as if every second without Miley was an hour. It felt as if every day without Miley felt like a decade. His life was becoming more and more messed up, and he couldn't do a thing about it. _I should have never even taken part in that bet in the first place. God, I'm so stupid!_ Nick thought. Now he just had to think of a way for Miley to forgive him. And he knew that was going to be a tough job.

**A/N: Hey! Back from Stations of the Cross just over an hour ago, so I wrote this. I think Miley needed to tell Nick what she had been doing to herself. I think Nick needed to know as well. Well, right now, I have studying to do (bleugh) for (you've guessed it) Chemistry. I HATE it, and it's the only subject I'm failing in. So I have to do some work on that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you thought. It would mean a lot. So REVIEW!!! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16: Can't Have You

Bleeding Love.

Chapter 16: Can't Have You.

_**I know I was such a fool, But I can't live without you. Don't wanna fall asleep, Don't know if I'll get up. And I don't wanna cause a scene, Cause I'm dying without your love. Begging to hear your voice, Tell me you love me too. Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you.**_

**Can't Have You – Jonas Brothers**

Miley reached the end of the hallway and looked back. The crowd was slowly but surely deteriorating. She saw Nick at the other end of the hallway with Joe. He looked so miserable. But by the look on his face, she could tell he was determined to do something. Miley sighed and looked down. Mitchie turned to her and smiled encouragingly. "You know, Mi, it's okay to open up sometimes," she said softly. Miley shook her head vigourously.

"I can't open up, Mitch. Every time I open up to someone, I get hurt. Look what happened when I opened up to Nick," she said softly. She began to tear up again. Mitchie pulled her into a tight hug. "Mi, what happened with Nick ... it doesn't reflect on anybody else, nor him. He made a mistake. Sure, you may have opened up to him at the worst time possible, but it just makes him love you more and more. Sweetie ... I don't think you understand how much he misses you."

Miley let a hot tear that was about to fall slip down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and looked at Mitchie, pulling away from the hug. "Remember a while back, I said that I might go and travel with my dad? I think I might. Staying here is too hard. I have to deal with walking past Nick and seeing him every single day. That's not even counting what I have to put up with when it comes to Alex and her friends. It's too much here, Mitch."

"You know," Mitchie said softly, looking at Miley. "The Miley I knew was never the type to give up. If she loved or wanted something enough, she fought for it. No matter what. I guess the Miley I knew went away with her soul the day of prom." Miley looked at Mitchie for a moment, seeing the sadness in her eyes. She finally saw how hard this was hitting the people around her. How her recent behaviour was hurting the ones she loved the most.

"Mitchie ..." Miley began, but Mitchie cut her off. "I don't even know why I try anymore. I don't know why I try helping you get through this. You just throw it right back in my face. You don't want my help. You act like you don't need it in any way whatsoever. So go to your dad. If that's what you want. Let me know. Because I'm not wasting my time helping someone who doesn't even want it," she snapped. Mitchie walked away swiftly. Miley let the tears that had been threatening to fall since she saw Nick slip.

_How screwed up can my life get?_ she thought. She looked down the hall and saw Alex watching her from the crowd with cold eyes. Miley turned quickly and walked down another hallway. It was lunchtime at last. She wasn't in the mood to go to the cafeteria and face the staring eyes of the many students of the school. And she was definitely not ready for a possible encounter with Nick or Mitchie. She knew that if that happened, she would fall apart.

Miley found a secluded hallway with no lockers, and no classrooms. At the end of the corridor was the fire exit. She slid down the cold wall and buried her face in her hands. She used to be the happy girl. Even though she had only one friend, she always used to have a smile on her face. Then Nick and his stupid bet came along, and Miley's world fell apart, piece by piece. Her sister hadn't been home for weeks. Her father was on business 24/7. Her best friend was mad at her. The guy she loved had broken her heart. She had nothing left.

"What's the point in my life?" she whispered quietly. She looked around. All she could hear was the faint sound of chattering, from both the crowd outside the bathroom she had just left, and from the cafeteria. Miley started crying extremely hard. She was shaking uncontrollably. That's when she heard the sound of high heels clicking off the hard, cold, plastic floor. She looked up and saw her English teacher, Mrs. Mills, walking down the corridor towards the fire exit.

Mrs. Mills was a young woman, no older than thirty. She had shoulder length brown curly hair, and emerald green eyes. She was slim, and quite tall. She was, without a doubt, the prettiest teacher in the school. All the boys stared at her when she walked down the halls, and all the girls wanted to look like her. She was the Alex Russo of the teachers. Minus the personality.

Mrs. Mills saw Miley and stopped. "Miley? Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asked. Miley nodded, trying to calm herself down. Mrs. Mills sat down on the ground beside Miley and looked at her. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked softly. Miley managed to calm herself down, and she looked at the young teacher in front of her. "My life is so screwed up!" she wailed, and burst into tears again. Mrs. Mills put an arm around the sobbing girl and rubbed her back calmingly.

"Miley, there are so many people who love you and care about you," she said. She paused, contemplating whether or not to speak of what she was thinking. "I heard what happened between you and Nicholas Gray at prom." Miley looked up at the teacher in shock. "They may as well put it on the internet! 'Miley Stewart just a game to Nick Gray'," Miley snapped. Mrs. Mills shook her head and patted Miley's back.

"I heard Principal Fisher talking about it to Mr. Thomas. Miley, Nick never meant to hurt you, you know. In English, all he writes is sad love poems and stories about break-ups. It's tearing the boy up inside," the woman said softly to her student. "But Mrs. Mills, he broke me. He can't just expect me to forgive him like that. He used me for a stupid bet with his friends. I can't go back to the way things were after that," Miley said softly.

Mrs. Mills stood up and glanced down the hallway. "Listen, Miley. I know that some day, you'll remember what happened at your senior prom and laugh. I laugh at what happened to me in my senior year. Honey, what I'm trying to say is ... maybe it would be best for you and for Nick to just forgive and forget." She smiled warmly at the distressed girl on the floor and walked away and out the fire exit, out to the courtyard.

Miley sighed and pushed herself up off the ground. Her talk with Mrs. Mills had been very helpful to how she was feeling. She had made her decision. She was going to sort things out with Nick and Mitchie. Once and for all. _Thank God for Mrs. Mills._

--

Nick had been staring at the cafeteria like a lost puppy since he had entered the large, crowded room. Joe was eating a sandwich beside him. "Dude, it's been twenty minutes and she hasn't come yet. I don't think she's coming in here for lunch today. Maybe you should go out and look for her," he said. Nick nodded, but didn't move. He looked at the clock hanging over the door. He only had twenty more minutes of lunch left to sort things out with Miley.

"I think I will. See you at home, bro," Nick said. He pushed his tray across the table and stood up. He rushed out the door and looked around. The crowd outside the bathroom had emptied into the cafeteria to get their lunch, so the hallway was now empty. He looked around. There were so many places she could be. _Where would someone extremely upset go?_ he thought to himself. Then he remembered where he had gone so many times to get away from Alex and his 'friends'.

Nick rushed down the hallway as fast as he could, as if he was running down the football field. He skidded round the corner and looked down the empty corridor. He saw Miley, leaning against the wall in the emptiest corridor in the school. She heard the sound of shoes skidding on the polished floor, and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Nick.

Nick walked down the corridor and leaned against the wall beside her. He looked at her. "I think there are somethings we both need to say," he said softly. Miley simply nodded, not looking at him. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. For being a jerk. For hurting you. I just need to know that you love me. I can't live without you anymore, Miley. I don't know how I did it in the first place. I need you. More than you can imagine. Please, forgive me," he begged. Miley looked at him.

In his eyes, she saw the pain she had been feeling since prom. She saw how much she had been affecting him with her behaviour. It wasn't just Mitchie she had been hurting. Miley sighed and took his hands. "Lately, I've been thinking about everything that happened at prom. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a bitch. I understand that you're sorry now. I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen. I'm sorry that every time we talked, we ended up making out. Wait, scratch that last sorry. I enjoyed that. I'm sorry," she said softly.

Nick smiled and looked into her eyes, like she had done to him. He saw so many emotions running through them. Fear. Angst. Love. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was there. She was saying sorry for things she didn't do.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mi," he whispered, pulling her closer by her hands. "I didn't listen," she whispered back. Nick looked at her and wiped a stray strand of hair out of her face. "You didn't need to," he replied. Miley balanced on her toes and leaned up. She placed a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. Nick smiled down at her and hugged her tightly.

Things were forgotten and things were forgiven. Things were the way they should be. With Nick and Miley together and in love.

_**And I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you**_

--

**A/N: The end. It's over. I'll miss it. But I have some new ideas. Bad ending, I know, but what can you do? Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review and tell me what you thought. Here are the stats for this story from mid-April:**

**Words: 34,734**

**Chapters: 16**

**Reviews: 219**

**Hits: 7,261**

**C2s:1**

**Favs: 50**

**Alerts: 47**

**Wow. I am so shocked by the support and the success of this story. It overwhelmed me now. Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading and everything. Some writers on FF I admire read this story, and my others. And that means so much to me. Thank you all so much.**

**Love, Charlotte xoxo**


End file.
